SKANK
by Sora no Hairo Yuki
Summary: AU - Tenten gets picked up by the queen bee of her school. Her life does a complete 180 as she dives deeper into the world of popularity, boys, fashion, drugs, alcohol and sex. Multiple pairings
1. Rush

SKANK

A/N: This is the stereotype I fit into at school kinda.

For Girl's Cabin fans: I'm trying to update but it's coming along pretty slow, sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it'd be very poorly drawn.

* * *

Doesn't it suck being the kid who came from "the other school?" Tenten just so happened to be that kid and as she could tell you, it sucks. 

It was the end of a long boring and lonely first day back at school. Tenten unfortunately had to kick off her junior year at a new school due to her father's job transfer. She was in the locker room, trying on a gym uniform for size. Thankfully, it was the last block of the day.

"Damn girl, you have huge boobs!"

Tenten blushed as she was about on put on her normal shirt. She turned her attention to a cute girl with bright, yet some how natural looking, pink hair and big green eyes.

"Um, thanks?" Tenten answered uncomfortably.

"You're welcome," the pink haired girl said cutely and pranced away.

Totally weirded out, Tenten slipped her shirt on and went to tell the coach what size she needed.

"I'll take a medium," the brunette said.

"Don't listen to her. Mark her for an extra small."

Tenten whipped her head around to see the pink haired girl again.

"But I'd be an eyesore in clothes that small," Tenten defended.

"You'd be an eyesore looking like a bag lady," pink hair retorted.

"She'll take the extra small," the cute girl confirmed.

"But," the brunette started.

"Nope, now let's get out of this smelly joint."

And with that, the pink haired girl looped her arm though Tenten's and dragged her out of the locker room.

"So Busty, what's your name?" Pink hair asked.

Tenten blushed again. "Tenten."

"Well I'm Sakura and we totally have to go shopping after school," she stated.

"Sorry, but I," Tenten started to turn down.

"Hey, it wasn't an offer. It's like a sin having a body like yours and wearing old loose designer clothes like you are now," Sakura commented.

"These clothes aren't designer, and why do you care what I'm wearing?" Tenten asked defensively.

"Sweetie, there's a whale on your boob meaning that shirt cost well over a hundred. Also, you need to dress to flatter. You won't get any guys dressing like that. Plus you have to look hott when I introduce you to the sisters," Sakura explained.

"The sisters?" Tenten questioned.

Sakura flipped her hair back stuck her neck out, showing off a black chord worn as a tight choker around her neck. In the middle were two charms that were in the shape of two S's with diamonds embedded in the white gold.

"SS?"

"Skank Sisters," Sakura replied simply.

"Skank Sisters?" Tenten asked with slight interest.

"It's like our own private club and you're perfect other than your wardrobe. Now do you have a car?" Sakura inquired.

"Er, no, I have a driver," she responded.

"Sweet, call and say you don't need a ride. Be quick, the bell is about to ring," Sakura commanded.

Tenten looked for teachers, but none were look so she whipped out her cell and speed dialed her driver.

"Blegh even your phone is boring, we'll have to fix that too," Sakura commented.

"Hello…yeah, I'm going to the mall today, okay? ….Alright. Bye."

BEEEEP!

The bell went off and Tenten followed Sakura through the swarm of students. They ended up out in the parking lot and didn't have to walk too far to reach Sakura's car.

"Oh my god, your car is…" Tenten gasped.

"I know, isn't the hottest Hummer ever?" Sakura asked as she opened the door to the driver's seat.

"It's hot pink," Tenten said in a astonishment.

"My dad got a custom paint job for it."

The two climbed into the driver and passengers' seats and Sakura started the engine. Immediately the radio blasted Gasolina by Daddy Yankee and the bass vibrated the car and the space around it.

Tenten winced at the loudness and the bass, but got used to it after a minute. Then Sakura turned the radio off to talk as they drove off the school campus.

"You have a credit card, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but only for emergencies," the brunette replied.

Sakura looked over Tenten's attire.

"Yeah, this is definitely an emergency."

"Why do you call your group the 'skank sisters'?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it suits us," Sakura responded simply.

"By isn't a skank like a slut?"

"Not at all! Sluts are disgusting scumbags who will sleep with anything that walks on two legs. Now being a skank, it's being a total whore while staying a virgin," the pink haired girl explained.

"So if you do it, then you're not a skank anymore and you become a slut?"

"Exactly."

Tenten was beginning to understand things as they turned into the mall parking lot. They hopped out of Sakura's car and headed in the large building.

"This is gonna be so fun! It's like 'What Not to Wear'!" Sakura giggled in excitement as she dragged Tenten into a huge department store.

"Now, we need something Ino will approve of, but won't make Hinata freak out," Sakura thought out loud as she picked out many skirts, shirts, pants, shorts, shoes, jackets and accessories. She came to a halt as they reached the dressing rooms and she shoved all the items into Tenten's arms.

"Try everything on and come out and show me," the pink haired girl ordered and pushed the brunette behind the door and closed it shut.

Tenten stared at the piles of clothes in her arms.

"Wait! Don't try anything on! I've found something perfect!" Sakura called through the dressing room door.

Tenten opened the door to see Sakura holding up an outfit

'_Oh my god…'_

* * *

Tenten felt ridiculous. She felt like a huge flashing sign that said "HEY LOOK AT ME! I'M A FREAK!" She wanted to run into the nearest bathroom and hide out until the mall closed. 

"Why are you so against this outfit? It's so cute and you look amazing in it," Sakura gushed.

"But it's so…bright," Tenten whined.

It was true; her outfit could be seen from the other end of the mall. Sakura had chosen hot pink Juicy sweats and the matching jacket with a simple white spaghetti strap underneath.

"The more people will notice you my dear. Now let's see what MAC has in store for you," the pink haired girl guided.

"Who's Mack?" The brunette questioned.

"You're so clueless it's adorable!" Sakura squealed and pulled her into the MAC makeup store.

"Now just sit in the chair and somebody will come over and do your make-up," Sakura explained.

'_Oh god, not make-up too…'_

* * *

Once Sakura was all finished with Tenten's makeover, Sakura held the taller girl's hand and lead her to the food court. The brunette stumbled a few times, trying to get used to wearing wedges instead of her usual sneakers. 

"Okay, now just be cool. Don't be too shy, but don't say anything too vulgar either. Just be confident," Sakura advised as she dragged her new friend over to a table where two other girls sat.

One girl was dressed in an above-the-knee brown A-line skirt with an orange polo and a light blue Ralph Lauren sweater. She had beautiful pale skin and strange, yet intriguing white eyes. Her navy hair was tied up in a slightly off center ponytail. She looked like a Tommy Hilfiger advertisement.

The girl sitting next to her had a dark, crisp tan and long bleach blonde hair tied back in a messy bun. She wore worn out flip-flops, about a dozen hemp and macramé anklets, short denim shorts and a small yellow tank top. You could see that under her tank was a black bikini top. She had a pair of large Chanel sunglasses in her hair and wore a puka necklace around her neck. It seemed like she just stepped out of the movie "Blue Crush."

Both of the girls, like Sakura, wore the SS choker around their necks.

"This better be important Sakura. I'm missing out on some good waves," the blonde girl spoke impatiently.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Ino. I think I found a new sister," Sakura grinned widely.

The two girls sitting down widened their eyes a bit in interest.

"You guys, I introduce you to Tenten or Busty as I like to call her." Sakura pushed Tenten out in front of her where the other two girls, who checked her out from head to toe.

"Well, she's not a total shoobie," Ino remarked.

"What do you think Hinata?" Sakura asked the white-eye girl.

"I-I like her outfit," Hinata stumbled.

Sakura gave Tenten an "I-told-you-so" look.

"But looks aren't everything. We have to see if she can make it through initiation," Ino smirked.

"Initiation?" Tenten asked in confusion.

"It's not that bad sweetie. We just have to see if you're confident enough to hang with us and wear our name proudly," Sakura answered with a sheepish glint in her eyes.

Tenten had a bad feeling about this whole initiation thing.

* * *

A/N: Kinda "Mean Girls"-ish...okay, majorly "Mean Girls"-ish. What can I say? I love cliques, style, stereotypes and make overs. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Peace. Love. Happiness. Sora.  



	2. Insanity

SKANK

Chapter 2

* * *

"Okay Busty, here's the deal. You will be joining the cheerleading squad," Sakura stated.

"What?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Don't worry about auditions. I can pull a few strings and get you onto the varsity squad easily, but you have to prove your worth and confidence first," Ino filled in.

"And how would I do that?" The brunette questioned.

"Y-you're going to be the m-mascot at the g-game this Friday," Hinata informed.

"Oh, that's a relief," Tenten sighed at the fact that she would be in a big suit and nobody had to see her.

"You'll see for yourself," Sakura said slyly and all three of the girls had somewhat of a mischievous glint in their eyes.

* * *

"I am so not going out there like this!" Tenten whined.

"Oh be quiet! You have the body of a Victoria's Secret model! Now you have to go out first!" Sakura yelled.

The three sisters pushed the tall brunette girl out onto the field where she tried her best to discreetly hide behind some of the other cheerleaders.

"Busty! You have to wave to the crowd and be entertaining!" Ino ordered.

Tenten gulped and weaved her way to the front. You could hear a bunch of guys hootin' and hollerin' when she finally came out of hiding. They had forced her into a fox fur, sleeveless turtleneck leotard with matching gloves and boots. The painted little whiskers on her cheeks and placed a headband with fox ears on it in her hair. She blushed deeply as she waved to the cheering crowd in the home stands.

"Hey foxy lady! How about we hook up at the game?" An obnoxious spectator shouted.

Tenten blushed deeply and turned around to her new "friends" for help.

"Do something sassy to tell him off," Sakura advised.

"Like what?" Tenten whined.

"Something like this," Sakura smirked as she snaked an arm around Tenten's neck, stood on her tiptoes and planted a hot kiss on the brunette's lips and pulled away.

Tenten was totally and completely shocked and felt totally weirded out that she just publicly kissed another girl.

"Sorry boys! She's my LESBIAN lover! You hear that? LESBIAN! L-E-S-B-I-A-N!" Sakura shouted.

"Just do sexy things like that, it turns them on, but turns them away," Sakura guided and then backhand-springed away.

Tenten shook off her shock and went back to awkwardly waving to the crowd.

"Hey fox chick! Give your girlfriend a kiss for me too!" Another guy shouted.

She decided to give this a shot by herself. She held her hands up and shrugged, did a ditzy cute pose, turned on her heel and cat walked away to the other side of the stands.

"T-Try blowing the s-spectators a kiss. Th-They really like i-it," Hinata suggested from behind Tenten.

The brunette nodded and blew a kiss to the people in the stands who cheered in response. Tenten smiled and looked back at Hinata and silently thanked her.

The game began and the cheerleaders cheered through out the game. Tenten got more into being the mascot as she tossed mini footballs and a Frisbees into the audience.

"Hey Mascot-chan! Toss one over here!" She heard a male voice say.

She turned to see a group of shirtless guys with their bodies painted in the school colors, green and white. The guy who wanted a little football gave a slight wave with his large hands to catch her attention. She took one look at him and immediately blushed. He was about 6 foot 4 and had a body that you could just picture doused in chocolate. He had dark mysterious eyes and long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She snapped back out of her thoughts and tossed him a mini green football. He smirked and nodded to her as if to say thanks.

Tenten immediately turned to Sakura.

"Who is that guy?" The brunette asked anxiously.

"You interested?" Sakura beamed.

Tenten just blushed and didn't know how to react.

"That's Uchiha Itachi. He's a senior and absolutely gorgeous. He's supposedly a total asshole, but he's been cool the few times I've talked to him. I would go after him, but he's like a god, so I'm good with going for his younger bro Sasuke, who's in our grade," the pink haired girl informed.

"Oh," was all Tenten could say. If Sakura couldn't get that guy, how in the world would she?

"I'd totally bang him at any chance though," Sakura sighed.

"What?" Was all the brunette could say in remembering the difference between a skank and a slut.

"Joking sweetie, you know what I mean," Sakura brushed off.

Tenten somehow got the feeling that she wasn't joking though.

The game ended with Konoha beating Kumo by a field goal. Tenten went to go mingle with the spectators with the Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"You survived," Ino smirked.

"Not bad Busty," Sakura added.

"Um, th-there's still o-one more part to the in-initiation," Hinata reminded.

"Oh, that," Ino lightly snickered.

"It takes place after we're done here," Sakura explained.

"But it's already way late," Tenten whined.

"Too bad, come with me," Sakura ordered as se grabbed the taller girl's wrist and pulled her into a crowd of other students.

"Hey Sasuke, you coming to the party tonight?" Sakura asked a black haired boy flirtatiously.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura's been chasing after him since junior high," Ino informed as she came up behind Tenten.

Tenten looked at the dark haired boy to see that he resembled his brother a lot, very good looking guy.

"I'll be there unless Itachi makes other plans," he answered.

The mention of his older brother perked Tenten's interest. She took a few steps closer to Sakura to see if she would hear anything more about him.

"Who's your friend?" Sasuke asked while eying Tenten up and down.

"This is Busty. Busty, meet Sasuke-kun," Sakura introduced.

"Hey, Busty," Sasuke somewhat sniggered.

Tenten rolled her eyes and looked at Sakura.

"What's this about a party?" She asked.

"Party at the Hyuuga's, right Hinata?" Sakura answered, looking back at Hinata.

Hinata nodded in response.

"Now as cute as we all look, let's go change so we can get going," Ino suggested as they headed out of the stadium to get ready for the party.

* * *

They pulled up to the mansion in Sakura's pink Hummer and slid out of the vehicle.

"I can't believe you're dad actually trusted you and Neji for a weekend alone," Sakura said.

"Who's Neji?" Tenten asked.

"M-My cousin," Hinata replied.

"Now, are you ready for your final task in this initiation?" Ino grinned.

Tenten gulped as they entered the Hyuuga mansion and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Hey! It's an SS initiation!" A guy shouted and soon the girls had a whole crowd behind them.

"Hinata, you know where everything is," Sakura signaled.

The navy haired girl got some things out of the cupboard.

"Rules are simple, you have to be standing up. The moment you hit the floor, you're out," Ino explained.

"Huh?" Was all Tenten would say before she looked to her left to see Hinata placing a tall blue wine bottle shaped bottle next to her.

"You have to drink all of it," Ino said.

Tenten picked up the bottle by the neck at read it. It was a full, unopened bottle of SKYY vodka. She unscrewed the lid, smelled it and immediately felt as if every germ and bacteria cell had been killed. She read the bottle again where it read "40 Alcohol" and gulped nervously. She slowly brought it up to her lips and took in a decent sip and swallowed. It tasted horrible to her as she felt the alcohol burning her mouth. After a few seconds though, she got this nice warm/hot sensation in her chest.

"Not bad," She finally spoke and everybody cheered as she took another sip.

After about 20 minutes only a few gulps worth of vodka was left in the bottle. Tenten was supporting herself against the counter as she took the final sips.

"You did it Busty!" Sakura exclaimed.

The audience that the initiation had brought in cheered and held up their red plastic cups full of beer as a toast.

"I feeeeeeeeeeel yuuuuuuuhcky," Tenten slurred.

"Get this chick to the bathroom!" Ino ordered.

Hinata and Sakura supported her and lead her to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Tenten woke up the next morning feeling awful in an unfamiliar room. Her head was pounding, her stomach felt empty and shriveled up and she was exhausted out of her mind. She rolled over and looked at the digital clock on the night stand next to the bed she was in. Before she even looked at the time, a black velvet box caught her eye. She lazily reached for it and opened it up.

Inside the black velvet box was a note saying:

_Dear Busty,_

_You did it! You are officially one of us now. _

_Love,_

_Your Fellow Sisters_

Tenten quickly folded the note back up and looked in the box to see the Skank Sister's choker just for her.

* * *

A/N: I hate Skyy vodka. 


	3. Malling

SKANK

Chapter 3

* * *

Tenten, after falling asleep again when she woke up to find the note and choker, crawled out of bed and went into what she assumed the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and tried recalled what exactly happened the previous night. All she could remember was drinking a lot though. She stared at her reflection and stared at the choker around her neck. It looked nice on her as is sparkled under the bathroom lights. She looked to her left and saw a purple sticky note in the shape of an H. She peeled it of the mirror to read, "Good morning Tenten. I should be downstairs. – Hinata." 

Tenten brushed her bed head and made her way down the stairs. She was still in her clothes from the previous night, which was a pair of cropped pants and a pink Lacoste polo. She went around many corners and into many rooms before she found the kitchen, which she vaguely remembered from last night. She was surprised when she saw a boy around her age instead of Hinata.

"Ah, you must be then new girl," he spoke.

She groggily nodded her head, "That's me."

"Hinata is getting ready to go out somewhere, she'll be down eventually," the guy with long shining brown hair informed.

"Oh," was all Tenten could say.

"There's still some coffee in the pot if you like," he told her.

She definitely needed the jolt today. She opened up a cabinent door and found a mug. She poured herself some of the hot brown liquid and sat down on a bar stool.

"So, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Tenten, and yours?" She responded.

"Neji, Hinata's cousin," he answered.

"You live together?" She questioned.

"Yeah, my uncle took me in," he replied.

"Ah, Tenten, y-you're awake!" Hinata called as she came into the kitchen carrying her Louis Vuitton looking ready to go.

"Um, we're s-supposed to meet the other two at the m-mall in a while. You can b-borrow some of my clothes if y-you like," she offered.

Tenten nodded her head, got up and followed the shy girl up to her bedroom.

"Nice meeting you Neji," she said as she turned around and waved.

The Hyuuga boy nodded once and smirked.

The girls reached Hinata's room and Hinata opened up her massive closet.

"I think these should b-be in your size. My j-jeans would p-probably all be to short for you," the girl explained as she tossed some options onto her queen sized bed.

Tenten looked to only see skirts as options for the lower part. She chose an orange terry cloth BCBG skirt and a plain brown V-neck shirt.

"This skirt is so short," she whined.

"Ah, I'm s-sorry. It's just that y-you're so tall that-"

"Oh, no need to be sorry. I'm not used to this, that's all," Tenten blushed.

Hinata smiled and lead Tenten back downstairs. They climbed in the back of a black Mercedes and were driven all the way to mall.

They met Sakura and Ino in Nordstrom.

"That choker's like lookin' pretty baller on you Busty," Sakura grinned.

"Thanks," Tenten flushed.

"Ok, we totally need to pick up some new guys. The Konoha boys are getting kind of boring," Ino sighed as she searched around.

"There's like that one guy who works at Abercrombie and Fitch," Sakura mentioned.

"Ew, one, he's probably gay and two, he works meaning he probably doesn't have to much to his name. Plus, I'm only interested in the Abercrombie models, not their workers," Ino dismissed.

"W-We have an away g-game this week at Suna," Hinata brought up.

"Ooo, they might have some good stuff to offer," Ino smirked.

Tenten felt totally lost. She never really gossiped or talked about boys before.

"Anyway, our real mission here is to like help our new sister, Busty," Sakura reminded.

"Huh?" Tenten cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup, she has a few decent items, but we need to buy more," Ino added.

The girls dragged Tenten into many stores and the poor brunette girl had some many bags, she was about to fall over.

"This is like so much fun!" Sakura squealed when they reached Saks Fifth Avenue.

"Don't forget our new trend this month," Ino reminded.

"New trend?" Tenten asked.

"Every month w-we start a n-new trend," Hinata explained.

"And this month, it's dresses!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Eh?" Tenten scowled.

"Nobody wears dresses to school 'cause they don't have enough confidence and status to pull one off, but we could easily do it," Ino bragged.

"I'm like so going for baby doll style," Sakura claimed.

"Sundresses definitely," Ino declared.

"F-Flowy and floral prints f-for me," Hinata stuttered.

They turned to Tenten, who didn't have the slightest clue.

"She definitely has to like wear a trench coat as a dress," Sakura affirmed

"Totally, she has that supermodel thing goin' on," Ino agreed.

"Peep toe h-heels too," Hinata added.

"And like big supermodel sunglasses!" Sakura squeaked.

"We can't wear those to school," Ino reminded.

"If she w-wears them as a headband m-maybe," Hinata suggested.

Tenten was getting totally lost and confused listening to the girls babble about her outfit.

"So Tuesdays and F-Fridays will be dress days, m-meaning we'd have to buy 8 d-dresses this month," Hinata calculated.

Tenten let out a groan. Sure it was nice to have friends right away, but this was getting to be totally tiring, especially with a hangover.

"Patent leather only for the peep toes, everything else looks like cheap," Sakura included.

"Let's hit Lacoste, I want a polo dress," Ino chirped.

The girls migrated across the mall until something interrupted them.

"Hey Skyy-chan!" The girls looked to see a group of guys headed their way. Tenten recognized Itachi, Sasuke and there were two others she couldn't put her finger on.

"Yo, I'm talking to you Mascot-chan. Maybe it would help the both of us if I knew your name," Itachi suggested as he neared Tenten.

"Um, it's Tenten," she answered nervously.

"Ah, Tenten-chan. Uchiha Itachi, I like your boobs," he smirked as he shamelessly peeked down her low cut shirt.

Tenten immediately blushed and retaliated a few steps.

"That's no way to introduce yourself to a women Itachi," a brunette said. He approached the shocked Tenten and took her hand.

"Inuzuka Kiba, lovely meeting you," he greeted as he kissed the back of her hand. Tenten giggled and blushed.

"Oh! You're the girl who drank the full bottle of SKYY!" A rowdy looking blonde guy exclaimed.

"Shut up Naruto! You're like such a loud stupid monkey!" Sakura snapped.

"Um, I-I don't th-think Naruto is a-a," Hinata tried to defend only to have her stuttering become worse.

"You're so mean Sakura-chan! I like Hinata better!" Naruto pouted as he slung his arm around the shy girl and stuck his tongue out at Sakura childishly.

Hinata almost had blood pouring out of her ears.

"Come on Hinata, let's go get some Haagan Daas," Naruto dragged the navy haired girl to the over priced ice cream booth.

"Wait for me!" Kiba called after them.

"So Tenten-chan, you coming to the cross country meet on Thursday?" Itachi asked smoothly.

"No way, watching guys run for hours gets totally boring," Ino answered for the brunette.

"We have our shirts off," Itachi smirked cockily.

Sakura eyed Sasuke quickly and then looked back at Ino.

"Still gets boring," Ino shrugged.

"Well, um, Busty here hasn't been to one yet, so I think she should like decide for herself," Sakura spoke up.

"Whatever, you guys can go. I'll be doing something more entertaining," Ino dismissed.

"So you'll be there?" Itachi asked Tenten.

She wasn't sure, but she looked a Sakura who nodded to her.

"Um, sure, we'll be there," Tenten agreed.

"Cool, see you there," Itachi smiled and turned to his brother.

"Let's hit the road. Mom said something about the Laurens coming over for dinner," Itachi ordered as the two brothers walked away.

"They are like so hot," Sakura gushed.

"I don't know what you see in them. I mean, Sasuke is okay I guess, but they're not gods or something," Ino jeered.

"Then what is your like type?" Sakura prodded.

"I don't really have a type," Ino shrugged, "But it looked like Itachi was diggin' Busty over here."

"What?" Tenten exclaimed with red in her cheeks.

"Aw cute! She's blushing! Busty's got a crush! Busty's got a crush!" Sakura teased in a sing-song voice.

"I do not! In fact, Itachi almost creeps me out," Tenten scowled.

"Aw, you're just not used to like being flirted with," Sakura pouted.

Tenten was about to defend herself, but was cut off by Ino.

"Come on, let's go find where Naruto dragged Hinata off to."

"Hinata's crazy for Naruto, and I think he might like be finally starting to notice her. He used to be like nuts for me, but I was always like a bitch to him, so he backed off, but sometimes I think he might still kinda like me, I dunno though. Then there's Kiba who has been after Hinata for like ever, but Hinata is like way too wrapped up in Naruto to notice him," Sakura explained.

Tenten didn't know who to feel sorry for in that love triangle.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea why I ended it here, but I needed to post eventually and I figured it was long enough, so like yeah. If I compare myself to the characters in this so far, I'm most like Ino in personality and Sakura in way of speech and fashion. Please review. Peace. Love. Happiness.  



	4. Beach

SKANK

Chapter 4

* * *

The girls finished up at the mall and Tenten finally returned home after nearly 2 days. 

"I'm so glad your making such great new friends!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah," Tenten replied sheepishly.

"_If only you knew," _She thought as she went upstairs to her room.

Just as she was about to lay down for a late afternoon nap, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She greeted as she flipped it open.

"Hey Busty! Thank you like so much for agreeing to go to the cross country meet. Ino is right about it being like so boring, but Sasuke is on the team so like he'll be there and I'll get to talk to him some," Sakura gushed.

"No prob," Tenten replied lazily as she rolled over on her back. She didn't feel like talking, but it's not like she could hang up now.

"So, do you like, like anyone? Or like, have your eye on someone?" The pink haired cutie probed.

"Not really," the brunette thought of all the guys she recently met and none of them have really stuck out to her. Well, Itachi did stick out, but not necessarily in a good way.

"Oh come on, there must be someone. Like you can totally tell Itachi thinks you're like so hott. Did you meet Neji yet? He's like really hott too," Sakura suggested from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, he's cool I guess. As for Itachi, I'll admit he's good looking, but he freaks me out," Tenten confessed. She let her head hang over the side of her king size bed and stared out her window, which was just the simple view of the evening sky.

"You'll get used to guys like that soon enough. Isn't Sasuke like so hott? It's like so impossible to read him though. Like most guys make it so obvious, but he's like so, I dunno, nonchalant about everything," the green eyed girl tried to find the right word to describe the younger Uchiha's attitude towards life.

"Uh huh," Tenten agreed with whatever Sakura just said. She searched for a remote on her bed and found it near her pillow. She hit the power button which turned on her stereo. "Smack That" by Akon and Eminem blasted through the speakers.

"Oh my god, I like love that song! Which reminds me, you're doing powder puff right? I know it's not for like a long time, but I'm like already totally psyched."

Tenten had no idea what the hip-hop song had to do with girls playing football, but answered, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, me, you, Ino and Hinata are going to be like front and center for the dance," Sakura confirmed.

"Dance?" Tenten asked as she sat up and grabbed a red squish pillow to lean on.

"Yeah, like at half-time, junior girls do a dance, junior boys, then senior girls and senior guys," she explained.

"The guys?" Tenten cocked an eyebrow as she tried to imagine Itachi and Sasuke in the cheerleader's outfits while dancing to "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls.

"Yeah, it's like so hilarious. They don't have a clue as to what they're like doing," Sakura giggled from the other line.

"Sounds interesting," the brunette yawned as she tossed the pillow on the floor and sprawled out on her bed.

"Well, I gotta go like eat dinner. See you later love," Sakura hung up.

Tenten snapped her phone shut and closed her eyes for a well deserved rest.

* * *

The brown haired beauty woke up the next morning after a good night's sleep. She screamed when she heard her ring tone go off. She fumbled with it and then flipped it open. 

"Hello?" She greeted, not recognizing the number.

"Hey, Busty! I like have mission for us!" Sakura excitedly whispered from the other line.

"Huh? What?" Tenten questioned groggily. She rolled onto her side to check her clock on her night stand. It read eleven thirty-two in the morning.

"Sasuke is going to be like at the beach! You have to come with me, I can't reach Ino for some reason and Hinata hates like going out in public in her swimsuit. Please?" Sakura begged.

Tenten let out a groan. "Fine, when should I meet you?" She gave in.

"Be ready in like 45 minutes, I'll pick you up," the pink haired girl confirmed.

"Alright," Tenten agreed and shuffled out of bed.

"See you soon babe!" And with that, Tenten tossed her phone aside and dug through the many shopping bags that lined her wall. She found one that they had picked out at the mall the previous day. It was a navy blue bandeau halter with a gold ring between the breasts. The bottoms were a low cut bikini with gold rings on each side from Dolce & Gabbana. She grabbed it and put it on after stripping off her clothes from yesterday, deciding it was useless to shower before going to the beach. Over the bikini, she put on some cargo Bermuda shorts and a white flowy spaghetti strap shirt. She packed her Coach towel, sunscreen, and other beach necessities into and over sized tote.

She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and redo her hair. She tied them up in two buns and brushed her bangs, then messed them up again. She went back into her room, searched for her new Dior shades and some flip flops then headed downstairs. She didn't see either of her parents when she checked the bottom floor, so she just left them a note on the stainless steel fridge.

She went outside to their large driveway and waited. It was a lovely day for the beach. The sun was unbearable with a few clouds drifting by every now and then. Tenten noticed a hot pink figure pulling into the driveway, knowing immediately it was Sakura in her Hummer. She hopped in on the passenger's side and cringed when she heard "Umbrella" by Rhianna on the station, she hated the song with a passion.

"I'm like so excited! Tanning, hot guys, the water, it's gonna be great!" Sakura exclaimed as she drove out of the neighborhood.

"Yeah, great," Tenten grumbled, still a bit grouchy from being woken up so quickly.

"Aw, don't be like that! I'm sure there you'll have fun once you like get there, trust me," Sakura said as she changed the station, getting sick of the annoying repetitive song too.

"Mmmkay then," Tenten sighed, choosing to be pessimistic as "What's Your Fantasy" by Ludacris reached her ears.

Sakura found a parking spot and they unloaded their bags and some beach chairs. They walked down the stairs and reached the sand. In front of them was a bunch of old people. To the left, were families with crying and screaming little kids. They looked to the right and that's where all the teenagers were. They headed in that direction and saw Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and some other blonde Tenten didn't know.

The two girls set up their chairs and towels a few feet away from them, hoping to catch their attention.

"Hey ladies, what brings you here?"

Tenten and Sakura looked to see Naruto walking over, the others closely behind.

"Oh, we're just like hanging out, tanning, doing a little stalking," Sakura cutely smirked as she eyed Sasuke.

"I see, I see," Naruto nodded and grinned as he shook his head.

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Kiba came up and looked around Sakura and Tenten.

"Sorry, no Hinata in a bathing suit today boys, but like next yacht party maybe," Sakura answered, waiting for Sasuke and the rest to come up.

"What are you girls doing over here? Come set up with us," Itachi invited as he came up behind Naruto.

"Sure," Sakura accepted as she grabbed her stuff and Tenten followed suit. They unfolded their chairs and set down their bags. Sakura took off her denim mini and wheat colored crochet halter to reveal her white Juicy Couture bikini with blue trimmings and "juicy" written on the butt. They guys stared at the pink haired beauty, then discreetly turned their attention to Tenten. The brunette shyly slid off her clothing to reveal her body that easily rivaled Giselle's.

"Come on let's go in the water, yeah?" The blonde that Tenten didn't recognize suggested. Everyone followed him in the water.

"Hey, who's that?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"That's Deidara, a senior, one of Itachi's friends," Sakura answered.

They girls reached the shoreline and went in ankle deep. For such a scorching hot day, the water was freezing!

"Oh my god! There's no way I'm going in!" Tenten yelled, what a wake up call.

"Me neither! Too frickin' cold!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh, you're coming in alright. Sasuke get Sakura," Itachi ordered as the Uchiha brothers ran out of the water and chased after the girls.

"No! Stay away from me!" Tenten screamed as she ran away from Itachi quickly. She looked behind at Sakura who was giggling as Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and was carrying her into the water.

"Eeek! Let go of me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked and giggled even though she hardly made and effort to get out of his arms.

Tenten on the other hand was running for dear life. She might've been fast, but she was no match for the cross country runner. He grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder easily. She struggled to get out of grip, but failed. He just laughed at her.

"What are you laughing for?" She pouted even though she was laughing herself as he carried her to the ocean. He got in about knee deep, took her off his shoulder and flung her into the water.

"Aiieee! Jerk!" She yelled as she surfaced from the piss cold water.

The brunette screamed again when she felt something grab her by the ankles.

"Oh my god! What is it?" She screeched as she tried to shake off whatever it was that had a hold of her. It let go and she heard someone surface behind her. It was Kiba, grinning like a wolf. All the guys were laughing, having a fun time playing with the girls.

Sakura screamed, getting their attention. Naruto seemed to have disappeared. He was underwater pinching her feet.

"There's like crabs! Help!" She cried as she tried to swim away.

While all the attention was on her, Tenten snuck up on Itachi and dunked him under water unexpectedly and held him there for a few seconds for payback.

He came up gasping for air. He turned to face it.

"Oh, it's on now," he grinned playfully.

She swam away quickly and ran on shore. She looked behind to see the dark haired guy chasing after her with a handful of wet sand. By now, the others were on shore laughing at the pair. Itachi threw the sand ball and Tenten shrieked as it hit and stung her back. She ran back down to the shore line where she picked up some sand herself and stopped to turn around. She threw it at him with surprisingly good accuracy and hit him in the cheek.

"Ow, that one had a shell in it," he whined as he picked up some more sand.

The two were in an all out sand battle when Sakura came up to her and handed her something. It was a can of men's shaving cream. Sakura winked at her and Tenten grinned as she ran after Itachi and attacked him with the shaving cream.

"Oh shit, what the hell?" He cursed as he was covered in white foam. He wiped it off and wiped it off on her, who retaliated by spraying more of the cream on him. She giggled as he smeared it all over her, "accidentally" going across her breasts a few times. Then she felt some shaving cream in her hair. She turned around and was surprised to see Neji with a can of the stuff. She turned her attention to the white eyed guy and started spraying him with it. He got her back and wiped it all over her face. She started to run away when she saw Sakura about to spray her with more shaving cream. Tenten turned the other direction and ran straight into Neji who knocked her on the ground.

"We got one on the ground!" Sakura exclaimed as she started mercilessly covering the brunette in shaving cream. They other guys joined in. Tenten giggled and kicked her legs trying to get away.

When everyone was out of shaving cream, they all jumped into the ocean to clean off. Tenten was exhausted as she plopped her self in her chair and faced the sun.

"No resting Busty, come like take a walk with me," Sakura ordered as she pulled the taller girl up by the arm.

They walked down the beach, making sure the guys weren't following them.

"We're probably gonna like stay late and I need you to like stay with me so I won't do anything stupid," Sakura told her as she kicked the sand in her way.

"Huh?" Tenten was confused.

"Just make sure I don't like, you know, go anywhere with a guy alone, especially not Sasuke, because I might like go further than the rules allow me to," the pink haired girl explained.

"Oh," Tenten nodded her head when she saw two figures up ahead.

"Hey, isn't that-" She began.

"It's Ino!" Sakura exclaimed quietly.

She dragged Tenten behind a boulder so they couldn't be seen. It was Ino with some guy Tenten didn't know. She was sitting between his legs and he had his arms around her holding something to her mouth.

"Is she like smoking?" Sakura whispered loudly in shock.

"Looks like it. Who's that with her?" Tenten asked, peering around the rock.

"It's Nara Shikamaru, like a total stoner. Why's she with him?" Sakura sneered.

"Looks like they're pretty cozy," Tenten observed.

"She like doesn't even have her surfboard with her! She came here just to like smoke with that loser? I can't believe her!" Sakura hissed as she looked at the two with interest.

They watched as the smoke trailed out of the blonde's mouth.

"Oh my god," Sakura grimaced as she saw Ino turn around and kiss the guy. It wasn't long before the two were completely making out.

"Let's go," Sakura commanded as she turned around to leave.

"This is like so weird. I like can't believe she's with that low life! She could do like so much better! If any found out she'd be like ruined! We could like never hang out with her ever!" Sakura ranted as they walked back to guys.

Tenten didn't see what was so wrong with it. So the girl liked someone who was not in the circle, big deal.

"I don't care about the drugs, like everyone does them, but why with him? He's like the lowest of the low!" Sakura fumed when they approached the guys who had a fire going.

"Hey Sakura! Burger or dog?" Kiba asked.

"Veggie burger!" She called out, her usual cheeriness back.

"What about you Tenten?" The brunette boy questioned.

"Burger," she answered.

She thought about how the girl was raging just a few moments ago and now she was happily flirting with Sasuke, strange girl she is. She also thought of how she said everyone does drugs. She couldn't imagine the pink haired girl smoking or snorting anything up. She wondered if there was gonna be any of that going on tonight. Oh and drinking too, she couldn't resist a drink after that SKYY, it felt so good. Maybe getting high would make her feel good too. She had to watch over Sakura too and make sure she didn't get too carried away. She was curious to see how the night will go.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, Tenten's in for some trouble maybe? And they have school the next day! We'll see in the next update. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Peace. Sora.  



	5. Smoke

SKANK

Chapter 5

* * *

So seriously, it was the best hamburger Tenten had ever eaten in her lifetime. It was absolutely delicious. She had to restrain herself from scarfing it down like an uncivilized starving hobo as the sun was beginning to set. She finished it, licking her fingers clean of any lasting flavor. 

Itachi and Deidara left to go get something from Itachi's car and the others began cleaning up. They came back with a cooler, most likely filled with beer or something to that taste. Sakura set up her iPod speakers and plugged in her mini music machine. The smooth tune of "Sweet Emotions" by Aerosmith filled the teens' ears as they sat around the fire. Kiba went digging into his pockets and pulled out a plastic bag that contained a clumpy green owl pellet like substance. Tenten knew it was weed and watched curiously as the brunette pulled out a lighter and something else that she couldn't identify.

"You smoke?" He asked her as he put a clump of the drug into a tiny green glass bowl type thing. She always pictured it like rolling up a joint with Bible paper, but this was different than the commercials.

"Never have," she answered as she studied the glass object between Kiba's thumb and forefinger. He tossed her the bag and she caught it with quick reflexes.

"Smell this shit," he told her with a smirk.

Tenten pulled the open bag to her nose, took in a short whiff and immediately snapped her head back from the stench.

"You get the good stuff?" Itachi asked as he took the bag from the brunette girl and smelled it himself. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Of course, nobody fuckin' rips me off," Kiba chuckled as he brought the pipe to his mouth and lit the weed with a metal lighter. Tenten observed as the bowl began to turn white with smoke. He stopped the flame and sucked in all the smoke then held it in for as long as he could. Then he parted his lips and the smoke trailed out of his mouth slowly. She always loved smoke and how pretty it was as it seemed to dance into the air.

"You wanna try?" Itachi asked from her other side. He was stuffing some of the weed into his own bowl.

Tenten was apprehensive. What if the cops came? They were right out in the open in plain sight. What if her mom scheduled a doctor's appointment within the month? The tall brunette girl looked over at Sakura who was begging Sasuke for a hit. She looked at the people around her and figured they were fine enough. There was no need to be paranoid, right?

"Why not? How do you work this thing?" She gave in as she took the bowl and lighter from Itachi and studied them. The bowl had a little hole on the side.

"Okay, so it works best if you hold the bowl with your left hand and light with the right. Now, you put your thumb over the hole on the side," the dark haired teen guided as he positioned her hands for her.

"You have to hold it tight and make sure no air gets in alright? Then press it against your mouth so none of the smoke escapes from the sides and light the weed. You'll see the bowl turn white and just suck all that in and hold it down in your lungs for as long as you can," he instructed.

Tenten did as he said, but couldn't get the lighter to work since she'd never used one in her life before.

"You're never used a lighter?" He questioned as he watched her struggle. She gave up and sighed as she shook her head.

"Here, I'll light it for you," he offered as he flicked the lighter on and lit the burnt weed for her.

Tenten smelled the fumes coming from the substance and waited for the white smoke to fill up inside. The bowl felt hot between her fingers as she inhaled and held it like Itachi said. It burned her throat and lungs like never before. She started coughing in irritation.

The older Uchiha brother laughed. "You'll get used to it," he assured as Tenten let out one more satisfying cough.

Itachi took a hit and Tenten stared at the smoke gliding from his mouth. Boy did he have nice lips she thought. She looked at the peaceful expression on his face and she suddenly had the desire just to pounce on him and suck the rest of the smoke out of his mouth with her own. He gave a slight cough, rushing the rest of the smoke out of his mouth.

"You wanna take another hit?" He asked when he caught her stare.

"Huh? Um, sure," she agreed, a bit flustered by the way he always looked into her eyes.

He handed her the glass object and the lighter.

"You try this time," he told her. "Use the side of your thumb."

Tenten flicked it a few times and smiled when she finally got a flame. "Toxic" by Britney Spears was blasting on the small speakers. She inhaled the smoke and admired the smoke coming out of her mouth. Itachi smiled too. She coughed once and handed the bowl back to him.

By her fourth hit, she pretty much had gotten the hang of it. Itachi smirked in satisfaction that he converted someone to be a smoker. He was feeling a little bit messed up already and was seeing images in the smoke rising in the air from her mouth. It was like watching clouds for him. He saw a weasel and a panda doing a little jig. When the smoke animals dissipated, he gazed at her, who seemed to be pretty normal.

"You feel anything?" He asked as he stared at his little brother getting hit on by Sakura.

Tenten took in another hit and let it out slowly. She looked around her, everything seemed normal and steady.

"I feel nothing except for extreme thirstiness," she said, looking around for something to drink.

"That's normal, a lot of people don't get high at all their first time and you're thirsty from cotton mouth," he explained as he took the bowl from her.

"I see," she hummed as she got up from her spot and trotted over to a cooler. She opened it up and saw that Parrot Bay was the only thing to drink. She took one out and popped the top of with a bottle opener lying around then went back over to Itachi.

"You're gonna drink that?" He questioned with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm parched. Why?" She asked as she took down a big gulp.

"Just be careful," he warned and went back to lighting up another hit.

It seemed the more she drank the thirstier she got. She couldn't taste any alcohol in the drinks and assumed they were fine and harmless. "The Curse of Curves" by Cute is What We Aim For was playing as one drink turned into two which turned into four.

"Where's a piss hole? I gotta frickin' pee!" Tenten yelled out for the whole gang to hear.

"Go in the water!" Sakura suggested out from Sasuke's lap.

"No way! That's gross and the water is cold!" The brunette screamed back.

"Go in the bushes! We won't look," Itachi said with a sheepish expression.

"Pervert! I'm going in the water!" She announced as she shimmed off her shorts and shirt. She skipped down to the shoreline and dipped a toe in then shrieked. Once she was ankle deep, she ran in knowing it was better just to get it over with, screaming the whole way.

"Oh my god! The ocean is like eating Busty! Somebody go save her!" Sakura cried as a Tenten got hit by a wave.

The guys just laughed hysterically as Tenten came out of the water looking slightly irritated. She dried off with her towel and put her clothes back on over her bathing suit. She pulled out another Parrot Bay and went over Sakura iPod and scrolled trough the songs. She found "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls and stood up on the log next to Sakura.

"Yo I'll tell you what I want what I really, really, really want!" She shouted along with the song.

"So tell me what you want what you really, really, really want!" Sakura joined in and hopped off of Sasuke's lap.

The two girls were "singing" and dancing to the old song as the guys were cracking up watching them act like fools. Half-way through the song, the girls had to stop due to uncontrollable laughter.

"Dude, I'm so fuckin' hungry man!" Naruto whimpered as he clutched his demanding stomach from the munchies.

"I'll drive to the grocery store, yeah," Deidara offered.

"No way, you're fucked up," Neji mentioned as he frowned at the fool.

"No, no, no, I drive better when I'm messed up than when I'm straight, I swear, yeah!" The blonde senior defended as he got up to go to his car.

"He's right, it's insane! If you don't believe me, go with him," Itachi backed up.

"I'm not getting in a fucking car with him!" Naruto whined.

"We'll go!" Sakura chirped as she and Tenten clumsily ran after Deidara.

"I'm going then too," Sasuke announced as he followed the girls.

"No more, yeah! You'll make me crash the fucking car and my folks will kill me if that happens again," Deidara said as they got off the sand and into the parking lot.

They piled into his white Range Rover and he started the car. He backed up nicely, not hitting any of the surrounding cars. He drove towards town where there was a grocery store nearby.

"This is so much fun!" Sakura squealed as she unrolled the window and stared at the lights flashing by. She stuck her whole upper body out the window and let out a cheer. Tenten did the same from the other side of the car. A passing convertible honked at them and the girls waved back.

"Faster!" Sakura ordered along with another cheer.

Deidara looked to see the empty road and sped up. The girls screamed and held on. Sasuke, although not in his right mind, feared the blonde's driving. He was actually doing a good job though, not swerving and keeping on the road just fine. They got into the grocery store parking lot and hopped out of the SUV. The girls skipped into the store. Sakura went into the candy isle was entertained by the pretty colors and shiny wrappers.

"Oh my god! This looks so cool! You gotta see Sasuke!" The pink haired girl exclaimed as she grabbed the younger Uchiha's arm and made him stare at the candy wrappers.

"Come on, we need food, yeah!" Deidara ordered and dragged them through the store. Tenten couldn't stop laughing at how stupid Sakura and Sasuke looked, staring at the candy. It seemed like everything was hilarious in her state of mind. They grabbed two rotisserie chickens, four bags of potato chips, a box of poptarts, a variety of cookies and four four-packs of Monster. It totaled to about 80 bucks and Deidara paid for it. They put it in the trunk of his car before Sakura decided to go back running in the store to stare at the pretty lights and other stuff.

"We gotta get this stuff back to them before they eat each other, yeah!" Deidara whined as he chased after her.

Tenten was crying she was laughing so hard as she followed suit and pulled Sasuke along too. When they got in the store they couldn't find her until they heard screeching that could only belong to Sakura. They went over to the pharmacy section to see Sakura laughing and screaming as she stuck her leg into a blood pressure measurer.

"It's eating my leg! It's eating my leg! Help me! Oh my god!" She yelled and cracked up at the same time.

The three others just stopped and burst into laughter.

"I'll save you!" Sasuke valiantly stepped up and tried pulled on Sakura by the arms.

By now, Deidara and Tenten were on the floor rolling around in fits of laughter. They could hardly breathe as they tried to watch the ridiculous scene before them.

"Hey you kids! I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," an employee said sternly as he approached the ruckus.

Sakura just laughed harder and yanked her leg out of the machine. She stumbled onto Sasuke and staggered out the door. Deidara had to pull Tenten, who was pounding her fists on the ground, up by the arm and drag her out of the store.

They drove back to the beach, still laughing about getting kicked out of the store. The guys got the food and followed the swaggering girls back to the beach. They tried to retell their tale, but most of it was obscure due to them giggling through the whole thing.

"Food!" Naruto exclaimed as he nearly tackled the two guys. He pulled out a rotisserie chicken and began shoveling chunks down his throat like a barbarian. Kiba got into the cookies and everyone else except Tenten was ravenously eating whatever was left. Most of the food was gone within 10 minutes.

"You got Monster! I fuckin' love you man!" Kiba exclaimed as he pulled out the packs.

"Let's have a contest to see who can down one the fastest!" Sasuke suggested as he popped the top of one.

"Ew, we're not doing that!" Sakura spoke up for her and Tenten.

The rest of the guys grabbed a can and began chugging the energy drink. The drink was pouring down their cheeks and on their clothes, wanting to win the incredibly stupid competition.

"Done!" Itachi announced as he crushed the can with his hand.

"Ugh!" Deidara groaned as he bent over, feeling sick to his stomach.

Kiba was panting and Naruto went over to the sea grape bushes to throw up with Sasuke following minutes later. Neji sat down and put his head between his knees.

"Dude, Neji's blowing himself!" Kiba snorted after recovering from the chugging contest.

"Dumbass," Neji scoffed as he changed his position so he sitting upright.

Sasuke came back from puking and washed he mouth out with ocean water. He plopped down next to Neji in the sand and leaned back on his hands.

"Fuck, we have school tomorrow," he brought up.

"There's like no way I can drive home," Sakura came to her senses for a moment.

"Crash at my place and then we can just skip tomorrow. My uncle is still out," Neji suggested.

"How do we get there?" Itachi asked, joining the conversation.

"Chauffeurs," the white eyed guy answered.

"And just leave our cars here?" Kiba questioned.

"Give them your keys," the Hyuuga boy said simply.

"It's settled then, crashing at the Hyuuga mansion," Deidara confirmed.

"Yay! Hinata-chan!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Let's go now, before it gets too late," Itachi said while looking at his Rolex watch. It was approaching midnight.

"I'll call," Neji declared as he dug out his cell phone.

Tenten got her bag and followed the pack up to the gazebo by the parking lot.

"Fuck, I can't dial," Neji laughed at himself as he fumbled with his phone, too high to function.

"Don't you have the number in your contacts or on speed dial, dumbass?" Sasuke snorted as he sprawled himself out on a table.

"Oh yeah," Neji said dumbly as he tried to go through his contacts, but failing 3 times.

"What's 'ho use'?" He wondered aloud, trying to remember if he's ever bought a prostitute before.

Tenten peeked over his shoulder and read the screen of the phone.

"That's 'house' smarty," she pointed out and giggled.

"Right," he blushed and called the number.

Choosing a seat next to Sakura on a bench, Tenten threw her head back and laughed. Why hadn't she ever had this kind of fun before? Hanging out in big groups at the beach, drinking, smoking, getting kicked out of stores, skipping school because of a potential hangover, it wasn't the best for her maybe, but she was enjoying herself. It was the thrill of knowingly doing something wrong and not getting in trouble for it. This was the life. There was now way she would ever go back to her boring, frumpy clothed, unpopular old self before she moved here.

The car arrived and out filed many well dressed men, who took the teens' car keys. The kids piled into two separate cars and were driven to the Hyuuga mansion where the night would continue. The group was restless as they cranked up the stereos and waved to each other through the sun roofs. This would be a very long night.

* * *

A/N: Well, I just saw my neighbor get pulled away in a stretcher, so let that be a reminder not to drink heavily or OD on drugs. Peace. Love. Happiness.  



	6. Experiencing

SKANK

Chapter 6

* * *

They pulled into the driveway of the Hyuuga mansion and fumbled out of the cars. They went into through the garage entrance and collapsed in random places around the gigantic living room.

"Oh, you guys staying the night?" Hinata poked her head into the living room in her adorable turquoise nightgown.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Kiba yelled as he perked his head up from his sprawled out position on the floor.

The teens immediately burst out laughing. Sakura and Tenten were the last to finish their giggling since Sakura's head was on Tenten's stomach and Tenten's laughing made Sakura laugh more which made Tenten laugh at the retardedness of the situation. After they calmed down, they took a few minutes to breathe and try to rest their eyes, only to realize they weren't tired in the least bit.

"We should like play a game," Sakura suggested as she propped herself up off of Tenten's stomach.

"What kind of game?" Naruto asked, curious to hear what the pink haired girl had in store.

"Please don't let I be a drinking game," Sasuke moaned, still feeling nauseous from the Monster quaffing contest.

"Suck it up bro," Itachi teased from sitting upside down on the sofa.

"Oh no, not a drinking game, like that would not be good. I suggest a kissing game," Sakura said with much mischief gleaming in her green eyes.

"I'm up for it."

"Hn, why not?"

"I'm in."

"Well, like if no one objects, circle up," Sakura advised and everyone complied.

Hinata sat next to Kiba and the order from there went, Naruto, Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Deidara, and back to Hinata.

"Too bad Ino isn't here," Deidara mentioned while looking around at the members of the circle as if the ocean spray eyed beauty would appear out of someone's ass.

'_Yeah, too bad she isn't here. She could be having fun with us, but no she's with that low life stoner prick,' _Sakura thought of saying, but instead she said, "What makes you say that? You got like a thing for her?"

"She's hott, yeah," the long haired blond guy commented with a smirk.

"I'll second that," Kiba added, receiving an unreadable glance from Hinata.

The girls rolled their eyes. How typical of guys to only think of a girl as cute and hott, and never really admitting being into her.

"Okay, we're like gonna need ice. Once I get back I'll like explain the rules," Sakura announced as she got up and went into the kitchen.

Tenten looked around, somewhat nervous. She just met these people and now she was gonna be kissing them too? _'It's just kissing, innocent kissing,' _she told herself over and over. None of them were awful choices either, like if that weird guy who sat behind her in physics were playing, she'd definitely have to back out.

Sakura came back with a bowl full of ice cubes and took her seat between Sasuke and Itachi. She pushed the bowl to the center of their circle and began explaining the rules. "Alright then, so the game is sort of like hot potato. You have to like pass the ice cube to the person to your right using only your mouth. Whenever the ice like melts completely, that person is out. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and looked to see if they were satisfied with who they were sitting by.

"Fuuuuuck, somebody trade spots with me! I'm stuck between two guys!" Naruto wailed.

"Move and the game is over," Sakura warned with a glare.

Naruto meekly complied and slumped in his sitting position.

Tenten looked at the two long haired, good looking men on either side of her. It actually excited her to see Neji meet her gaze, and then quickly avert his sight to the bowl of ice. She looked over at Deidara who gave her a playful smile and said, "You're a lucky one, yeah?" She giggled and agreed with a confident, "Sure am."

"I guess I'll start," Sakura offered, eager to get her lips against Sasuke's. She crawled over to the bowl, stuck an ice cube in her mouth, and then crawled back to her spot. Without much hesitation, Sasuke leaned down to meet her lips. The ice cube was gracefully passed between them and Sasuke turned to his right to face Neji. Both of the guys immediately paled and the rest of the group was finding it hard to hold back their laughter.

"Uhhh..." Was all Neji could mutter out in complete embarrassment.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" The others chanted.

Suddenly Sasuke forcefully grabbed Neji's face, making the Hyuuga boy let out a muffled "what the fuck" and smashed his mouth on Neji's, passing the ice on.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about baby!" Sakura cheered.

Tenten had to calm down from laughing before Neji could even get near her. Finally, after wiping the smile off her face, she nervously inched towards him and pressed her open mouth against his. In attempt to get the ice in her mouth, he leaned over her, causing her to lean back. He held her back with a strong arm so she wouldn't fall backward while she embraced his neck to add more support to their position.

"Get it girl!" Sakura hollered, along with Naruto saying, "Get'er done!"

Tenten felt she had the ice and broke apart from Neji. Both of their faces were flushed and she could hardly look him in the eye without giving a giggle-smile. She then remembered that this was a game as she felt the ice melting in her mouth, and turned her attention to the blonde senior next to her, who didn't take a nanosecond to capture her lips and remove the ice from her mouth with much skill of the tongue.

The game continued on for quite some time, with Kiba getting out on the first round. In the end, it ended up being an awkward war between Naruto and Itachi, in which Sakura got plenty pictures on her cell phone, with Naruto as the ultimate winner of the game. Unfortunately, Hinata, Sasuke, and Neji had fallen asleep once they got out and missed the excitement.

Sakura sighed and rested her head on the knocked out Sasuke's chest and promptly fell asleep, despite it being less than comfortable seeing as it was like sleeping on a rock. After making sure that Neji really was asleep, Kiba cuddled up next to Hinata, wrapping an arm around her and conked out, face down in a puddle of his own slobber. Naruto took the smart option of positioning himself comfortably on the couch and dozed off. This left Tenten, Deidara, and Itachi the only ones still awake, with it being three in the morning.

"I don't get it, I'm still all jittery," Tenten said staring at her slightly shaking hands and trying to ignore the strong pounding in her chest.

"Well duh, you drank all that alcohol after smoking, yeah," Deidara explained, trying to find a suitable fetal position in the leather armchair.

"Here, let's go find some bread and water in the kitchen. You'll feel better and you won't get a hangover in the morning, unless you want to throw up instead," Itachi suggested as he got up and offered a hand to the brunette girl.

"I'll take the bread and water thank you," she replied as she took his hand and stood up.

They walked into the gigantic Hyuuga kitchen and searched in the pantry and cupboards for some bread and glasses. They finally found some sandwich bread in a little wooden countertop cupboard and some plastic non-sweat cups to use, and sat themselves on the barstools.

"What a crazy night," Tenten commented after taking a bite out of her bread.

"Indeed, you're not used to this kind of stuff, are you?" The black haired guy questioned, using his hand to keep his head propped up on his cheek.

"Not really, but with all the rush and craziness of these past few days, I guess it's expected now. Everything just happened so fast, I haven't really had the chance to take it all in, ya'know?" She replied, and then chugged down half her glass of water.

"Well Sakura is hard to keep up with, that girl is always on the go. I would know, she's been around, chasing my little bro for years now," he said all in somewhat of a sighing tone with his eyes closed.

Tenten felt something strange as he said this and proceeded to ask, "Do you by any chance like Sakura?"

Itachi opened his eyes and stayed silent for a few moments. "You were able to tell that easily?"

"Well, I just noticed actually, the tone in your voice gave it away," she explained in a flustered manner. She was having some mixed feelings at the moment.

He gave out a small laugh in response and kept a slight smile on his face.

"Does it bother you at all? I mean, Sakura always clinging to Sasuke?" She inquired, ignoring her anti-hangover meal.

"Like you said earlier, you get used to it and start to expect it. I've dealt with this for quite a while now," he replied, smile still on his face.

"How long is 'quite a while?'"

"Three years, and she never really pays me any mind."

"That's not true!" Tenten blurted out, feeling sorry for the guy.

"Huh?"

"Well she actually told me a while ago that you're like a god and would go for you, but thinks you're too out of her league," she told him, deciding to leave out the part that the pink haired girl also heard that he was an asshole.

"Hey now, don't give me any hope," he smirked.

"Ah, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, she said she'd 'totally like bang' you," she quoted along with an impersonation.

Itachi laughed out loud, almost loud enough to wake up the knocked out teens in the living room. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"That's what I thought as well."

"Oh shallow, shallow Sakura. That's the part that worries me about her and my brother," he sighed again.

Tenten paused for a moment as she had another observation, "You really care for your brother, don't you?"

"Caught me again," he grinned. "It doesn't even have to do with my feelings for Sakura, there just doesn't seem to be something right about her and my brother."

"To be honest, I kinda think that too," Tenten admitted.

"You're not just trying to make me feel better are you?"

"No, no! Maybe it's her only way of showing that kind of emotion, but her feelings for Sasuke do come off as a bit shallow," she said, finishing off her glass of water.

There was a brief moment of silence as Tenten went to go refill her glass. She got back on her barstool and started eating another piece of bread.

"You might be able to take my mind off her."

"Eh?"

"Eh, ignore that, you probably won't remember in the morning anyway."

And sure enough, she didn't.

* * *

A/N: Well, I didn't see that coming.


	7. Secrets

SKANK

Chapter 7

* * *

The teens crashed at the Hyuuga mansion were all abruptly woken by a certain pink haired girl letting out a shrill scream around noon time. She received many groggy glares from her friends as she took her cell phone out of her back pocket.

"Sorry, I had my phone on like vibrate and got a text from Ino," she explained, scratching behind her ear.

Sasuke's throat was incredibly sore and dry, most likely due to his snoring from having the weight of Sakura on him the whole night. Kiba had horrible morning breath from drooling, and scooted away from Hinata before she could notice. Deidara was stiff because he slept scrunched up in the fetal position for a good period of time. Tenten and Itachi both had huge red marks on their foreheads from falling asleep face down on the marble buffet, still sitting on the bar stools, leaving them with sore backs as well.

Before they could fully awake and recover, Sakura grabbed Tenten and Hinata by the arms and dragged them up to Hinata's room.

"Oi, where're you going?" Naruto whined, the only one who wasn't having any morning issues due to a good night's sleep on the couch.

"Emergency SS meeting," Sakura replied as if there were a fire.

"Stupid girls," Deidara mumbled and fell out of the arm chair.

Sakura hurriedly threw herself and her friends into Hinata's gigantic bedroom and shut the twin white wood doors behind her. The pink haired girl climbed onto Hinata's king sized four poster bed and the other two girls gathered around her.

"What's wrong? Is Ino alright?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

"She's like in some deep shit, major. She wants to know where we are," Sakura said, whipping out her phone.

"Huh? I wanna know!" The Hyuuga girl cried, tugging on Sakura's sleeve.

"Oh, we'll have like all the shit out of the bag. We're having a mandatory Sx4 like right now. I'm telling Ino to get out of school like right away and to come over here."

"Sx4?" Tenten repeated, totally out of the loop.

"S times four, SSSS, Skank Sisters Secret Spill. Usually we have one every other week one a Friday night, sometimes even every week if there's a lot going on. This must be big if we're bumping it up today during school hours," Hinata explained.

"Okay, she's on her way now. Hinata, Ino's like going to tell us some shocking information that like none of us wants to hear, but we're still her friend no matter how disgusting this news is, alright?"

"Oh my, this must be bad. Don't tell me she did it?" Hinata asked, hand over her mouth.

"Almost as bad, it's the kind news that if it like leaks out, we'll have to like kick her out of the family tree," Sakura said, looking at the time on her cell.

"Now I'm dying to know!" The white eyed girl whined, hugging onto one of her Ralph Lauren pillows.

Tenten had a bad feeling about this Sx4 thing. She was scared and a felt sorry for Ino. What were they planning to do to her? Sakura sounded so serious and Hinata's mask of innocence coming off at the mention of gossip and secrets surprised Tenten.

The girls sat around anxiously waiting for the blonde beach bum to arrive. Ten horribly long minutes passed by before Hinata's doors flew open to reveal Ino panting looking incredibly disheveled. She finally caught her breath, closed the doors, and took her seat next to Sakura.

"Where the hell were you yesterday?" Sakura turned to Ino and blew up after a few seconds of silence, which caused Tenten to almost jump off the bed.

"W-What?" Ino stammered.

"Don't be a retard Ino! I called you like twenty times yesterday to go to the beach! And don't give me some bullshit that you never got the messages and that your phone never rang, your father like owns the top phone service company in the country!"

After an awkward pause, Ino replied, "I was at the beach."

"At the beach? Doing what Ino?" Hinata prodded soundly slightly devilish with her soft voice.

"You know just hanging out, having a smoke, enjoying the sun," Ino answered as coolly and casually as she could muster.

"By yourself?" The white eyed girl continued to investigate. Her innocent seeming questions were very hard to answer dishonestly, even for someone as strong willed as Ino.

"Well, I was with a friend," the blonde responded sheepishly.

"A friend? A fucking friend? Yeah, sucking his face off like it's covered in peanut butter, that's so friendly Ino!" Sakura yelled, totally losing it. Hinata gasped while Tenten could only watch this drama match unfold before her eyes.

"Omigosh, who?" Hinata inquired, looking back and forth between Ino and Sakura.

"Nara fucking Shikamaru!" Sakura screamed, glaring at Ino.

There was a long tense silence in the group.

"Th-that's worse that Chouji, whose family at least owns a bunch of restaurant chains. Shikamaru is a total nobody," Hinata gasped, hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare try to down talk either of them like that, you fake innocent little bitch!" Ino spat at Hinata, who looked about ready to cry at the insult. "Shikamaru and Chouji are my friends and it just so happens that I really like Shikamaru! I don't give a shit what you, or any one else thinks about them or even me for that matter!"

"Well if you don't like give a shit about what people think about you, then you shouldn't care if you're not a sister anymore!" Sakura retorted.

Ino went quiet after Sakura's statement and gulped back the lump in her throat. "No, you girls are my friends too."

"Aw, we're sorry Ino. We're just worried about you. Like, we don't want you doing anything you might regret, ya'know? I'm sure Shikamaru is a decent guy, just not like the decent guy for you. Don't get mad at me for saying this, but you are like way out of his league, which will bring the wrong kind of attention to both of you. If you really liked this dude, you'd just let it go and spare him," Sakura sympathized.

"I know, and I'm sorry for calling you a bitch Hinata, but I really like him. There's just something that feels so right about being with him, you guys don't understand. I wouldn't be able to bear to break it off with him," Ino said in an upset tone.

"So like, how long have you been seeing him?" Sakura asked after a pause.

"4 months," the blonde replied.

"Well, if you were able to hide it from us for that long, maybe you can like continue seeing him without the rest of the world knowing," Sakura suggested with a smirk.

"Oh Sakura, you're the best! I love you!" Ino squealed as she tackled her pink haired friend in a huge hug.

"I love you too Ino, that's why I'll allow for you to stay with this guy, but if this ever leaks out, we're gonna have to like publicly diss you," she explained sternly.

"I understand," Ino sniffed with a smile.

"Now that that's all settled, any other secrets to spill Ino? I'd like some details about your relationship with this Shikamaru guy," Sakura questioned.

"Well, I met him on accident really. I was surfing alone and I somehow managed to snap my board in half. I didn't want to lug home a broken board, so I decided to trash it underneath the wooden walkway to get down to the beach. When I threw my old board under there, I heard someone say 'ow,' and I looked under to see Shikamaru smoking. Naturally, I apologized and he said he was fine, and I asked him what he was smoking since it smelled like MJ only a little different. He told me he found a really old stash of flavored rolling papers and asked me if I wanted to try the coffee flavored one he was using at the moment. And I guess it all went on from there," the blonde explained nonchalantly.

"How far have you guys gone?" Hinata asked, Tenten noted that she seemed like a totally different person behind the closed doors.

"We were usually pretty high whenever we did stuff, and one time I even woke up naked with him in bed, but he assured me we didn't have sex. I guess it's safe to say we've done almost everything but the big deed," Ino answered.

"Anyway, that like settles the Ino and Shikamaru deal. Any other secrets to spill Ino?" Sakura inquired after a big sigh.

"Nothing at the moment, all though Shikamaru does have a really big-"

"Okay, that's like enough about Shikamaru. Hinata, what's your spill?"

"I guess I might be starting to like Kiba, but only just a little bit. I still like Naruto, but spending all this time with Kiba is making me think a little differently," the navy haired girl confessed.

"Well we all say that one coming," Sakura said in an amused tone. "What about you Busty?"

Tenten froze. She wondered if she should tell them about the Itachi liking Sakura thing. She didn't like the idea of going against the older Uchiha's trust, but she didn't want to lie to her friends either.

"I-I don't have anything really," she did her best to lie anyway.

"Faker! You do have something! Is it about a guy?" Sakura prodded.

The brunette's face must've given it away because Sakura let out an, "Ah ha!"

"Ooh! Let me guess which guy! Itachi?" Ino asked.

Again, Tenten's face gave it away.

"Omigosh, do you like him?" Hinata questioned.

Tenten gulped down the big lump in her throat. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. Would she tell the girls about Itachi's thing for Sakura or keep the secret to herself? She bit down the side of her cheek and thought of what would happen if she did spill the secret.

"Um, yes?" She answered nervously, hoping they wouldn't sense her lying.

"I knew it!" Sakura cheered, pounding a fist on the bed.

"We'll help you out Busty, don't worry," Ino assured, wrapping a tanned arm around the tall girl's neck.

'_Oh shit, what the hell did I just get myself into?'_

* * *

A/N: Poor Tenten. Peace. Love. Happiness. Sora.


	8. Help

SKANK

Chapter 8

A/N: Long time, no update, eh? This chapter is meant to be vague-ish, so if you don't understand something, it's probably not important. Things are about to get super drama-y.

* * *

Tenten sat in Pre-Calculus with her forehead resting on the filmy cover of her textbook. She heard her neighbor set their books down on the desk next to hers and glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Neji. She immediately thought of the steamy mouth to mouth ice exchange, but calmed down by insisting that it was only a game.

"You look well," he stated pointedly.

"Just peachy," she retorted and lifted herself to sitting upright in her desk.

"That's what you get when you hang out with the sluts," he said, with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Skanks, not sluts," she corrected, feeling more irritated.

"My bad," he responded, sounding completely unapologetic.

The brown haired girl groaned and looked away from him. There wasn't enough room on her plate to deal with a bitchy Neji. She could see and feel Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's scheming smiles in the back of her mind and wanted to die at the thought of what their plans were to try and hook her and Itachi up. It was already bad enough that she was suckered into going to the cross country meet the next day.

"Really though, Sakura is a bitch with no self-esteem who is just trying to control her so-called friends with that little club," he continued spewing out his obvious distaste for the clique.

Tenten gave him a nasty glare. "You hang out with us too, you know. And Sakura is a little crazy, but she's my first friend here, and I owe a lot to her. And it's not a club, it's a sisterhood."

"You're far gone, it's sad, just like Hinata," he scoffed.

She kept her glare, but raised an eyebrow slightly as if telling him to elaborate.

"It's simple, before she got in cohorts with Sakura, Hinata used to be shy, but a good kid nonetheless, to the point where it pissed me off she was so perfect, but now she's the way she is," Neji said simply without much emotion, but still managed to sound annoyed.

Her glared lifted into a mere frown and replied, "She's still shy, quiet and good. She gets perfect grades and seems like the all around perfect child."

Neji smirked and shook his head. "You know nothing."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the front of the class where the teacher began his lecture on vectors in two dimensions. What the hell did some asshole guy with long hair know anyway? He's stupid, ignorant even.

* * *

The bell rang, releasing the students to their next class. Tenten gathered her stuff and noticed Neji had left the classroom rather quickly, not like she felt making any conversation with him anyway. She was on her way out the door when the teacher called her over.

"Yes Hatake-sensei?" She questioned as she approached his desk.

"You didn't do so well on today's pop quiz," he stated and paused waiting for an explanation. He looked at her with a very bored expression for someone who was concerned about their student's grades. Nonetheless, the brown haired girl couldn't help but notice how insanely handsome he was despite his silver hair that seemed to defy all logic and physics.

"Well, you know, I'm just adjusting to this new school. I wasn't really any good at math at my old school either," she tried to play it off cool and gave a slight laugh towards the end.

"In that case, I suggest you get a tutor to get yourself caught up. Neji would be a good match," he suggested.

She tried her best not to cringe and gave an awkward smile to the teacher, "Yeah, I'll check into that."

* * *

"…and then he told me I need a freaking tutor," Tenten groaned as she sat at one of the outdoor lunch tables with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"Asshole," Sakura grumbled in sympathy.

"Sexy asshole," Ino corrected, "and I don't see this as a bad thing, get Itachi to tutor you. I can just see it now; _'Senpaiii, you're such a good calculus teacher. Maybe you can tutor me in some other areas…'_" The blonde teased as she made up a voice that sounded absolutely nothing like Tenten's.

The brunette flushed a light pink color and pressed her lips together trying to think of an excuse as to why that would be a bad idea. "Well, uh, he has cross country practice all the time…unfortunately," she came up with while playing her part.

"She's right, no good at all," the short pink haired girl agreed and tapped her index finger against her chin. "Hinata, why don't you tutor her? You've got like straight A's," she suggested and looked over to the quiet one.

Tenten noticed the dark haired hair twitch slightly at the suggestion and bit her lip as if she wanted to object. She was about to say it was fine and that she'd just study on her own time, but Ino spoke up before her. "Yeah, it'll be no problem for Hinata, right?"

"Uh, r-right," the clear eyed girl agreed a little stiffly. "Th-This afternoon should be f-fine."

As the mood started getting a little tense, Tenten's unwanted, yet perfect interruption came in the form of Itachi making himself comfortable sitting next to her with Sasuke in tow, who went to sit next to Sakura, but respecting her personal space. "Hey, so you girls are coming tomorrow right?"

"Duh, wouldn't miss it," Sakura answered for the whole table and batted her eyelashes toward the younger Uchiha brother.

"Great, you gonna wear your cheer uniforms?" The older brother asked with a suggestive smirk.

The pink haired leader matched his smirk and replied, "No way, we got something like way better."

"Alright, looking forward to it," he said as he got up to leave. "Although I am a fan of those short skirts and mascot outfit." He flicked Tenten on the side of her neck with his index finger causing her to flinch and went off somewhere else.

Sasuke stayed behind, much to Tenten's relief seeing that the girls couldn't start giggling and elbowing her in the ribs with him around. She finished her sandwich wrap and told Hinata she'd see her afterschool before going off to gym class.

* * *

Tenten's driver dropped her off at the enormous Hyuuga mansion where Hinata let her inside. The brunette ignored Neji, who was doing an assignment, as they passed through the kitchen to get to Hinata's bedroom. They two girls settled themselves at Hinata's large wooden desk painted white and cracked open the pre-calc books.

"So I don't get these vector things at all," Tenten started to explain as she pointed to little 1 by 2 matrices covering a page in her book.

"Er, yeah, um, vectors are, v-vectors are, uh, they," Hinata stumbled and frowned very hard at the book before her. Tenten observed her and seemed to be struggling worse than she was.

"W-Well they, um, r-represent th-things, and- I don't know!" The dark haired girl finally cried out and Tenten saw tears leaking from the girl's eyes.

"What? What's wrong Hinata? It's okay if you can't help me with this, pre-calc is hard, I'm sure only freaks like can Neji understand it," she tried to assure and comfort, but to no avail.

"No, no, no! I-I don't kn-kn-know anyth-thing in-in any c-c-class! I-I'm such a failure!" Hinata sobbed and wailed, making Tenten worry that should start hyperventilating.

"That's not true at all! You have all A's in your classes, only smart people can pull that off!"

Hinata stopped crying and went very silent before giving Tenten a very unreadable expression, that told the brown haired girl that there was something wrong, making her wish the girl would start bawling again instead. The navy haired girl let out a breath through her clogged up nose and finally asked in a shaky voice, shakier than usual, "C-C-Can I t-tell you a secret?"

Tenten knew she wasn't prepared for what she was about to hear, but nodded anyway. "You can trust me."

Hinata bit her bottom lip and nodded a few times before opening her mouth to speak. "You c-can't tell anyone, p-please. I," she pleaded then gulped, "I-I, afterschool, I, with m-my-my, t-teachers, I a-and them, w-we, I-I do w-with them, th-s-stuff and I d-d-do well in th-the class."

Tenten remained silent as she stared pitifully at the girl as she reached out her hand and grabbed the other girl's pale hand in her own. She had no idea what do say, but couldn't stand the sound of the sniffles coming from the navy haired girl. "Hinata, you're so smart and beautiful as it is. There's no reason to do that kind of stuff."

The other girl sniffed and whimpered, "N-No, it-it's necessary or e-else," she lifted up her shirt up slightly to show her midriff and the bruises on her ribcage were painfully obvious. Tenten's eyes nearly bugged out of her head in disgust and a frown formed on her pretty face as Hinata lowered her shirt back down.

"Who-"

Hinata's gaze was focused on her bedroom door, beyond her bedroom door actually. Tenten felt tears stinging in her own eyes as she got up and cradle Hinata's had in her bosom. "Your secret is safe with me, but Hinata, you need help." She continued to hold the shorter girl tightly to her chest and could feel her slightly nod.

* * *

Later that night when Tenten went home, the information she had learned was disturbing her to the point where she couldn't sleep. She propped herself up on her pillows and grabbed her laptop sitting on the side table next to her bed. The glow of the screen hurt her eyes as she opened it up but her eyes quickly adjusted as she clicked the internet browser and logged onto Facespace. After accepting a few friend requests from people she didn't even know, she checked to see who was online that she could talk to. Although she really wasn't in the mood to talk to him, she figured it would be best to talk to Neji.

Tenten: you knew  
Neji: What?  
Tenten: about hinata  
Neji: Yeah, so?  
Tenten: so…

She waited for a response, but didn't get one.

Tenten: you just let her dad do that kind of stuff to her?  
Neji: I don't know what the fuck you're talking about.  
Neji: And I don't control my uncle. Besides, he's giving me a place to live so I shouldn't butt into what he does or doesn't do or what Hinata does.  
Tenten: how can you say that?  
Tenten: youre a bigger asshole than i thought  
Neji: You still don't know shit.  
Neji: Talk to me when you have something smart to say.  
Neji is offline

While she was talking to Neji, Itachi messaged her as well.

Itachi: heyyy  
Tenten: hey  
Itachi: what are you doing up this late?  
Tenten: too stressed to sleep  
Tenten: you?  
Itachi: what's wrong?  
Itachi: and I just don't sleep well at night  
Tenten: just dealing with some weird shit  
Itachi: need to talk?  
Tenten: well i am trying to talk to someone, but hes being a complete jackass  
Itachi: who?  
Tenten: neji  
Itachi: yeah, Neji can be an ass sometimes, but he's usually pretty cool  
Tenten: really? because he just won douchebag of the year in my book  
Itachi: haha, well don't let him bother you too much  
Tenten: im trying, its just…ugh  
Itachi: ill call you  
Tenten: what?  
Tenten: fine

Tenten shut her laptop and pushed it aside. She heard her ringtone of "Patron, Tequila" by Paradiso Girls, chosen by Sakura, go off and reached for her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello," she answered and snuggled underneath her covers, trying to get comfy.

"Hey, so what's going on?" She heard Itachi's voice at the other end of the line.

"It's… complicated. I just, I know someone who needs help, but I don't know what I can do, you know?" She sighed, keeping her voice down low even through her parents' bedroom was on the other side of the house.

"Who or what are we talking about here?"

"I…I can't tell you that…but I have this friend who is held up to the standard of being perfect, and the pressure is really bad and making her go to extremes," she explained carefully.

"Hmmm, sounds like somebody I know," Itachi pondered aloud. It sounded like he was keeping his voice low too, making him sound rather sexy, but that was beside the point.

"Who?" She asked.

"My little bro. Back in middle school, he used to have this idea that he had to be as good as or better than me, which really isn't all that hard to do," he chuckled lightly, "But he got into some nasty drugs to give him more of a edge."

"And what did you do?"

"Well, when I was forced to pick him up one day and take him to the hospital, I forced myself to tell my folks, who set up all these interventions and meetings and what not to try and turn him around."

"Did it work?"

"Well, I can't say he still doesn't get into trouble now and then, but it's not really bad, life threatening trouble. I just had to assure him a lot that there was no pressure and that I'm not perfect."

"Oh."

"What is it?" He questioned.

"The pressure is real in this situation, not self-imposed. It's her father. If she threatens to bring any so called shame to her family, her father…abuses her," she said as subtly as possible.

There was no reply on the other end.

"Itachi?" She inquired, worrying slightly.

"We're not talking about you, are we?" She could hear the frown on his face.

"No, no, not me," she said defensively, making her realize she came off is a little sheepish, "I swear."

"Are you sure? Because I will drive over right now and you'll live over here." She knew he was serious too by the tone in his voice.

"No!" She said a little too loudly. She hushed her voice down again, "It's not me, otherwise I couldn't have worn a bikini to the beach the other day," she verified.

"…Alright. I don't know what advice to give other than she needs to get away from her father."

"I know, maybe I can convince my mom to let her stay with me."

"That would be good."

"…Thank you, Itachi."

"Yeah, anytime, anything."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you."


	9. Painted

SKANK

Chapter 9

A/N: I graduated.

* * *

"Tenten, you didn't turn in the homework assignment," Hatake-sensei said after class the next day. His tone reeked of boredom, but still had an air of disappointment. Tenten felt annoyed and guilty, not really in the mood to deal with academic stress.

"Sorry about that sensei. It won't happen again," she apologized, wanting to get of the classroom quickly and away from the pressure.

"So how will you make it up?" He asked while drumming his fingers on his desk and rested his chin on his other hand. He looked up at her waiting for answer. Had this been any other situation and had she been any other girl, she would have melted from his sheer good looks. However, she was Tenten and could only focus on getting to her next class to talk to Hinata.

"Um, I'll do well on the next test I guess," she said, unsure of what he wanted to hear. "I promise," she assured.

"Alright, I'll trust you on that," he sighed, dismissing her.

"Right, see you tomorrow sensei."

* * *

Tenten made it to her world literature class in record time in her 5-inch Giuseppe Zanotti platform sling-backs. She took a seat next to Hinata and leaned over to her. "Hey, do you wanna come over today after school and…help me with pre-calc?" She asked slyly once Sakura and Ino took their seats behind her.

"Oooh, then we can come over later and like get ready for the cross country meet!" Sakura butted in, looking adorable in her coral scalloped Ali Ro dress. In fact, all the girls were rockin' their dresses, Ino in a Blumarine belted floral print dress, Tenten in an edgy black Nanette Lepore piece with a fancy studded design, and Hinata sporting a sweet La Via 18 vintage-print collared dress.

"Uhm, sure," Hinata agreed to Tenten's question.

"Sounds okay to me," Tenten nodded to Hinata and the other girls.

"Sweet, I'll bring the paint!" Ino confirmed, earning an odd look from Tenten, but she decided not to question it.

"We also need to figure out which party we'll like go to after the game tomorrow night," Sakura brought up. Tenten nearly groaned since she almost forgot about having to wear the mascot uniform. Not to mention, the game was away at another school, which meant cheering in front of an entirely different audience.

"I-I suggest Kiba's?" Hinata spoke up, glowing a light pink shade.

Sakura smirked an all-knowing smirk. "Of course! Kiba's it is, for our darling Hinata over here."

* * *

The lunch table that day was an embarrassing disaster for Tenten to say the least. After escaping from physics class and receiving many compliments on her outfit from random people in the halls, she sat down at their indoor lunch table and noticed the guys were joining them that day. She took a seat next to Ino and across from Itachi. Sakura was flirting with both Naruto and Sasuke by trying to get Sasuke to do something he didn't want to do and then saying Naruto was better and cooler for wanting to do it to try and make the younger Uchiha brother jealous and agree. Hinata was listening to Kiba telling her a joke that was most likely inappropriate, but giggled anyway. Tenten wondered if Ino felt weird with not being able to go out in public with her boyfriend and all, but she saw Deidara sitting rather close to her, shoulders touching, and determined that the blonde beach bum couldn't be too lonely at all. Neji was noticeably absent from the group.

"Feeling better?" The tall handsome senior sitting across from her asked.

"Er, yeah," she replied softly and not meeting his gaze.

"Really, you don't sound any better than you did last night," he stated innocently.

"No really, I'm fine, just a little tired is all," she responded with a deadly smile. He knew he was embarrassing her, but she wouldn't let the others at the table notice it. Ino was already shamelessly eavesdropping in on their conversation. It wouldn't be soon till Sakura and the Hinata noticed.

"Right, we were up pretty late," he pointed out, flashing a challenging look into Tenten's brown eyes.

She decided to play along. "Well, you can't expect a girl to sleep after being so forceful."

By now, the whole table was keenly listening in on the two. Deidara was smirking. Sasuke had an eyebrow cocked while Naruto and Kiba were nearly gaping.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" The older brother posed, earning an 'ooooh' from Kiba.

Tenten blinked a few times and shot him a wide-eyed victory stare and a smile, "Don't accuse." She got up and threw away the remains of her lunch. She heard Naruto saying "duuuuude" and didn't even bother looking back. It took her a moment to realize it, but she finally recognized what had just taken place was flirting. She smirked as she felt the sisters coming up behind her while exiting the cafeteria.

"Oh."

"My."

"God!" They finished for each other as the stepped in front of the tall brunette, preventing her from escaping. They all looked at her expectantly with wide eyes, small smiles, and slack jaws.

"What?" Tenten finally said, pretending as if nothing weird happened.

"Like what the hell was that with Itachi?" Sakura nearly shrieked. Much to Tenten's relief she sounded more intrigued than accusing.

The brunette smirked, "Can't this wait till the Sx4?"

"Well at least like give us a hint!" The pink haired cutie demanded after sighing a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, we were on the phone," Tenten replied, hoping it was vague enough to keep them wondering and out of her hair.

The girls were silent, as if thinking. Hinata spoke up first, "You don't mean-"

"PHONE SEX?" Ino blurted out, causing passerbys to blush and raise some eyebrows. However, it didn't bother the blonde seeing as she didn't even blush or look around to see if anyone had heard her.

Tenten flushed a bit, but kept her cool, knowing how shameless the girls could be by now. "I'm neither confirming nor denying that," she responded nonchalantly.

Sakura groaned, but let up, "Fine, be that way Busty. But you better like give us all the details if you want us to help you with him."

"Of course, of course," the brunette assured, dreading the idea of their idea of help.

* * *

After school, Tenten and Hinata sat at Tenten's kitchen table snacking on organic raspberries and water crackers while pretending to be studying for the sake of Tenten's mother. Once she left, the girls shut the books and got some serious talking in.

"We have plenty of extra rooms, just live here," the brunette suggested, leaning across the table.

"B-But what will you t-tell your m-mom?" Hinata asked, obviously not too keen on the idea.

"I'll just say it's stressful in your house. I'm sure she'd understand and not try to delve too deep into it," Tenten assured.

"But m-my f-father, he'll find me, a-and your f-family could get in a lot of t-trouble."

"What kind of trouble? We have lawyers; you can even get emancipated if you want to take it that far."

"W-What's 'emancipated?'" The navy haired girl inquired.

"Well, I guess you could say it's like getting a divorce from your parents," the brown eyed girl explained, trying to make it sound appealing.

"I-I don't know. I-I don't w-want t-to put that kind of b-burden on your f-family."

"It's burdening knowing that you're suffering!" Tenten stated while unintentionally raising her voice and slapping her hands down on the table.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry. I-I j-just have t-to think about it s-some more," Hinata said meekly, hiding her face.

"Hinata-"

Before Tenten could push the issue any further, she heard the French doors at the entrance of her house burst open, the rustling of plastic bags, and Sakura's high pitched voice, "We're here! Time to make ourselves look totally hot for the meet!"

The brunette sighed, but got up from her seat and but on a cheery smile to greet the other girls. "Hey, we're in the kitchen," she called out as she peeked into the foyer to let them know where she and Hinata were.

"Alright, let's go up to your room and like get ready. I got all the supplies we need," the pink haired girl giggled as she and Ino held up the plastic bags in their arms.

"What's in there?" Tenten asked a little warily.

"Oh, you'll see," Sakura replied in a sing-song voice and preceded up the stairs with the rest of the girls ensue.

* * *

"Are you sure we can show up like this?" Tenten questioned from the back seat of Sakura's hot pink Hummer.

"No, but we're like completely covered, there shouldn't be a problem with it," The pink haired girl responded without a care in the world. She didn't have time for insecurities and what if's, the only important thing to her was getting the attention of Sasuke.

"If there's going to be any problem, it'll be because we're so ridiculously hot the runners might dehydrate," Ino smirked from the passenger seat.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Aw, you made a funny," she said sarcastically as she slipped out of the car, wishing that the pink vehicle didn't attract so much attention in their direction.

"Hey, we're helping you get Itachi. You want him, this is how you do it," the blonde retorted as she got out of the car too and slammed the door shut.

"I only want to be here as much as you want to be here," Tenten stated, knowing Ino wasn't keen on being there in the first place.

"Come on you guys! You don't want like me and Hinata to steal like all the attention!" Sakura beckoned impatiently.

The two girls gave each other a knowing look and groaned and then jogged up a bit to catch up with the other two sisters. Once they were all together, as they approached the tent area and starting line, they looked like something out of a Gwen Stefani music video. Ino was wearing a green bikini top and True Religion denim cut-off shorts so short that the front pockets were sticking out the bottom, Hinata in a skin tight white spaghetti strap tank dress that showed off way too much of her ample chest and womanly thighs, Sakura sported what looked a plain white man's T-shirt that had been cut off right beneath her boobs and a white Lacoste pleated miniskirt, and Tenten in a Kelly-green sports bra and black Under Armour compression shorts. Not only were they more than half naked in front of not only parents, peers, teachers, and people from other schools, but they had painted each other in the school colors. Ino and Tenten were snow white all the way down to their matching Christian Louboutin white high-tops covered in sparkling studs, while Sakura and Hinata were painted green.

Tenten was hoping she didn't look as uncomfortable as she felt. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see adults scowling and gaping at them along with runners from other schools. She felt like she wanted to run back to Sakura's car, go home and wear a burka for the rest of her life. However, the cat calls and wolf whistles they got as they made their way to the Konoha stake out made her roll her shoulders back and stick heir chin up a little higher.

"Well damn, I definitely like this so much better than the mascot outfit."

The tall brunette girl nearly screamed as Itachi's voice came from behind her and could feel his breath on her ear lobe. She whipped her head around to see the older Uchiha brother smirking in his cross country uniform and tried to hold back the urge to make a snide remark about the length of his running shorts.

"Nice thighs," she sniggered.

"Nice ass," he retorted with a sly wink.

The quick comeback caused Tenten to turn bright red and turn herself around, accidentally bumping Sakura with her butt. However, the pink haired girl hardly noticed and took it as an opportunity to push herself closer to Sasuke, who obviously liked the amount of skin she was showing.

Itachi laughed at her, causing her to put on a pout. "Shut up, it's not like I came out here for you. I'm here for Sakura," Tenten defended as she glanced over to the flirtatious pink-head.

"Of course," he replied sarcastically, "How could I be so stuck-up to think such a thing? Anyway, I like that shirt she's wearing. You should wear that next time."

The brunette felt the corner of her lip twitch at the comment. "No way, I'm too-"

"Busty?" Itachi finished for her with a crack.

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up," she repeated, "besides, who ever say there would be a next time?"

Before he could answer, another tall male figure appeared behind Itachi.

"Tenten, if you have time to show up at these events dressed…like that, then you should have time to study for my class," Hatake-sensei said in a dry voice as he eyed her up and down once with no expression showing on his handsome face.

"Um, don't worry sensei, I'm studying with Hinata," she stuttered once, feeling rather vulnerable.

The teacher raised an eyebrow causing Tenten to look over at Hinata, who was getting hit on by two guys from another school. The clear eyed girl met her stare and saw Hatake-sensei standing with the brunette. Tenten shot her a look, but Hinata immediately but subtly shook her head "no."

"I hope that works out for you," the silver haired teacher remarked and then disappeared in the crowd of people.

Tenten awkwardly stared after him before Itachi grabbed her attention, "Coach is a strange one. I think he has a thing for you."

The junior girl gave him a glare of disbelief, "You're the weird one. Don't say creepy shit like that. Besides, he's just a lazy cactus head."

"Cactus head?"

"Yes, a cactus head."

* * *

The meet ended well. Itachi placed top five while Sasuke was not too far behind him in the top ten. Tenten couldn't help but cheer along with the other girls as their names were announced. Afterwards, she posed in many pictures with the sisters, members of Konoha's cross country team, and even people from other schools and random spectators.

When she got home, she ran up to her room sneakily so she wouldn't have to face her parents about her attire, or lack of. She showered and scrubbed off all the paint, and then changed into some Juicy sweats and a University of Central Konoha sweater, feeling nice to be fully covered up. After grabbing a bag of organic veggie crisps from the pantry, she curled up in front of the TV and listened to the rumbling of the thunder of a nearby storm.

During the latest episode of Gossip Girl, a bright lightning strike and a booming thunder crash took her from dozing off to fully alert and awake. She heard the rain coming down in sheets outside and something else. She listened a little closer and heard the door bell going off like crazy. She immediately bolted up off the couch and ran to the door. She looked outside the glass to the side of the French doors and saw a distorted male figure standing on her porch. Cautiously and slowly she opened the door only to see Neji standing there completely soaked from head to toe.

"Is Hinata here?"


	10. Hit

SKANK

A/N: Yay, it's long.

* * *

After letting him inside of her house to get out of the storm, and running upstairs to get him a towel, Neji sat on the living room couch only about a foot away from Tenten, silently and awkwardly. She had turned off the TV and quietly listened to him drying off his long dark brown hair. Still being incredibly pissed at him and shocked at his random and sudden visit, she was having a hard time finding something to say.

"Why," she started, "Why would you think Hinata is here?" She finally managed to get out and sounding very calm compared to her racing heart and spinning head.

He pulled the towel around his neck and looked at her for what felt like the first time. "Because obviously she told you something that she hasn't told anyone else."

"That's for sure," she said quietly. "She's not here though. I haven't seen her since we dropped her off at home after the cross country meet. Did anything happen when she came home?" She asked, narrowing her eyes a bit.

Neji sat there quietly for a moment before answering, "No, she was texting someone a lot though. I don't know, Uncle asked one of the maids to bring her to him, but she was nowhere to be found."

Tenten bit her bottom lip. There were so many questions racing through her mind, but she had a vague idea of what was going on. "It's fine, I mean, she's fine so to say, I think. You don't need to worry about her; she's safe, for the most part."

"Where is she?"

The tall brunette girl tensed up and let out a deep breath. "I can't say for sure, but trust me, she has a roof over her head and she's out of the storm."

"Where is she?"

"Well, she could be in a number of places. I don't know specif-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" He got up and pushed Tenten back into the couch by grabbing her arms roughly, causing her to let out a slight scream. The ferocity in his clear eyes intimidated her, but also got her worked up as well.

"Let go of me! I don't know! Why the hell do you care anyway?" She yelled back and struggled beneath his grasp.

He let out a fierce huff through his nose like a bull and refused to relent on his grip. "She's my cousin, my own blood, of course I care."

"Then why the hell do you let her father treat her the way he does? It's no wonder she left home! Anything is better than dealing with that!" She accused and lifted up a long leg, placed her foot on his chest and tried to push him off causing him to push himself onto the couch and pinning her completely beneath him.

"I don't control that man and how he treats his daughters," he hissed. "Now tell me, where she is."

She pursed her lips and felt her left eye twitching from the intense frown on her pretty face. "No, fuck you, get the hell off of me, and get the fuck out of here. If she wanted you to know, she'd tell you. It's not my place to say anything the likes of you," she spat.

SLAP!

He finally let go of her to hit her, and loomed over her. She turned her face to look at him and felt her mind going blank; however the pain from the slap kept her senses about.

"I guess it runs in the family," she sneered as she lifted a hand subconsciously to her cheek.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? What the hell has that stupid little girl been telling you? Fuck this I'm out of here."

He threw the towel in Tenten's face and stormed out of the house in an instant. When she heard the door slam, she sank back into the couch and covered her face with her hands. Suddenly, all sorts of worries came flooding into her; where exactly is Hinata? Did her parents hear any of that? Will that slap leave a bruise?

She found out the answer to the latter question the next morning when she woke up and looked in her bathroom mirror to see the left side of her pretty face marred by swelling and purple. She opted to wear her hair down and did her best to hide what she could with a lot of foundation. Neji had also made his mark on her upper arms, forcing her to wear a long sleeved cardigan for entire day despite it only being the end of September.

When she walked in her pre-calc class and saw Neji sitting calmly in his seat, it took everything in her not to go over to him and wring him by the neck. She took her seat and found it even harder to concentrate than usual. She had snapped the lead in her pencil 8 times and had been pressing down so hard when taking notes that there were slight dents in the desk afterwards.

The bell rang and she was thankful to get out of the same room as Neji and on to her next class with Hinata to ask her just what went on the previous night. However, as usual, Hatake-sensei stopped her from leaving.

"Once again, you failed to turn in your homework. I thought you had this problem fixed," the teacher said, sounding as annoyed as someone as monotonous as himself could possibly sound.

Tenten felt her heart sink a little bit. The last thing she could even fathom thinking about was her stupid pre-calculus class. She had done the homework when she had gotten home the day before, but left it there in the morning, seeing that it was the furthest thing from her mind.

It suddenly hit her. All she had to do was tell the truth.

She sniffled and broke eye contact with him to stare off to the side with wide, heavily blinking eyes. "I'm sorry," she murmured, voice shaking slightly. "It's just," she tucked her hair behind her ear as if it were a habit, revealing the poorly covered up bruise, "I d-did the homework y-yesterday after the meet, b-but this morning I-" She broke down in tears.

"I-I'm sorry, I just h-ha-had an a-awful m-m-morning," she sobbed, peeking between clenched eyes to see her teacher's reaction.

The handsome educator stood up out of his seat with a slight frown on his face. He stood before her and reached out to touch the bruise. As soon as his fingertips brushed against her skin, she flinched and took a step back. "Who did this to you?" He asked calmly but still frowning.

"It-It's not i-important. C-C-Can I p-please j-ju-just get it t-to you M-M-Monday?" She hiccupped and tried to dry her eyes without smearing her mascara and eyeliner.

Hatake-sensei sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, even though she flinched again at his touch. "I think it is important," he stated, looking into her eyes sternly.

She let out another sob. "P-Pl-Please, I-I just- I just- l-let me turn it in Monday, please," she begged, looking as pathetic as could be.

He gave her a good, hard look and finally removed his hands from her shoulders in defeat. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye out on you. One more thing like this and I'll be forced to take action as your teacher."

"Th-Thank you," she said as she gave him a meek smile.

"Sure thing," he groaned and dismissed her.

"See you Monday sensei," she mumbled as she made her way out the door and to her next class.

* * *

"Like what on earth happened to you Busty?" Sakura questioned when she saw Tenten's red eyes and tear stained face.

The tall brunette smirked. "Just an Oscar winning performance to get out of a homework assignment," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Nice," Ino said with a devilish smile. "You did a good job on the fake bruise too."

Tenten tensed up for a moment, but went along with it. "Yeah, but unfortunately I'll have to wear it for a while to make it believable," she grunted and rolled her eyes and then shot a look to Hinata, who avoided any eye contact.

"Aw, but we have a game tonight!" Sakura whined.

"Face paint?" The brunette suggested modestly.

The pink haired girl's face lit up. "Perfect!" She squealed.

* * *

The bell rang, dismissing the girls to lunch. Ino and Sakura walked ahead to the cafeteria while Tenten pulled Hinata to the side and demanded to know where she was the previous night.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I was, y-you know…" The navy haired girl trailed, still refusing to look Tenten in the eye.

The tall brunette sighed. "Neji hasn't bothered you, has he? If he does, I'll clobber him," she threatened, wanting to find any reason to cause the Hyuuga male physical pain.

"N-No, h-he won't. I-I'm s-sorry you had t-to deal w-with him," she apologized and briefly glanced at Tenten's bruised cheek and eye, knowing full and well that it wasn't fake.

"It's fine," the brown haired girl grunted. "We need to get you help Hinata. I don't know how we'll do it, but we'll get you out of this mess one way or another."

The clear eyed girl simply nodded her head and followed Tenten to the cafeteria to each lunch with the rest of the group. The taller girl kept about one foot's pace ahead of Hinata, so it wasn't until the Hyuuga girl let out a squeak, that she noticed the navy haired girl wasn't following her anymore.

Tenten turned around to see Neji grabbing Hinata by the arm and dragging her off to probably lecture and scold her. Of course, Tenten would have none of that.

"Just what the hell do you want with her?" The tall girl asked viciously as she put a somehow gentle but firm grasp of Hinata's shoulder.

Neji snarled at her as he yanked on his cousin's arm. "This is none of your concern."

"Why, are you going to do to her what you did to me?" Tenten sneered.

"You're just asking for it now," he growled, gritting his teeth.

"Stop!" Hinata finally spoke up. She turned to Tenten. "I-It's fine, really."

The brunette girl looked into her clear eyes long and hard before letting out a sigh in defeat. As much as it hurt her pride to do so, Tenten turned on her heel and walked away. Her mind felt so heavy, like it might literally explode at some point. However, her attention was distracted when she felt someone tug at her arm and drag her off to hell knows where.

As she was about to scream and hit whoever dared to grab her at that particularly horrible moment, she looked to see that the brave fool was none other than Itachi, who wasn't facing her as he continued to walk while pulling her along. Judging by the pace of his walk and the intensity of his hold on her, he was unhappy about something dealing with her.

They walked past the cafeteria and the gym and eventually around the back of the school's auditorium without a single word exchanged along the way. He cornered her between the wall and a doorway, by placing both hands on either side of her head and looming over her in an intimidating manner. His eyes met her big chocolate brown ones with a frown.

"Your friend, my ass," he finally spoke; carefully eyeing over the bruised that marred her face.

"I-It's not what you think!" She cried in her defense, standing up a bit taller. "I was talking about a friend that night! This- This is just some freak coincidence that will never happen again," she tried to explain.

The tall senior brushed his thumb lightly over the bruise, causing her to wince and tense up. "Please be telling me the truth," he said gently as he hung his head right above her shoulder; she could feel his breath where her neck and shoulder met.

"I am, I swear," she spoke honestly as if comforting him, which she found sort of ironic.

"Good." Itachi lifted his head to look her over once more, to see if he could read her face. Their faces were close, too close Tenten realized. She sucked in her breath and made a run for it, cheeks burning.

However, a sudden jolt of pain spread through her entire right arm. She let out a not so subtle cry in agony and felt herself being pulled back. The pain subsided quickly to a dull throb and she found herself in front of Itachi again.

"Sweater, off, now," he demanded, with a paralyzing look in his eyes.

"You just hit my funny bone is all," she lied, averting his stare.

He continued to glower at her until he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere by just staring. He yanked the sleeves of her cardigan off her shoulders and down to her elbows to reveal the marks Neji had made on her the previous night. His eyes narrowed, the bridge of his nose crinkled up, and the corners of his lips fell as if succumbing to gravity.

"Who?" He finally managed to ask.

Tenten didn't know or expect the wave of feelings coming over her. She bit the inside of her cheek and felt tears stinging in her eyes. She refused to look him in the eye as she slid down to the ground and dropped her head in her hands, trying to hide her face.

She felt him put an arm around her shoulders as the tears fell in between her fingers. He affectionately rested the side of his head on top of hers. She didn't even mind.

"Tell me."

She did. She told him all about Hinata and how she gets sexually involved with teachers in exchange for good grades, and how the Hyuuga girl only does such things because her father beats her if she doesn't perform well in school, and that Neji just sits around knowing everything but never does anything to help his cousin, and that there seems to be no hope for Hinata, and how she feels like a shitty friend for not being able to help, and her insecurities about what she has gotten herself into, and finally about Neji's visit the previous night.

"I'll murder him." Itachi growled in a low voice, making him sound very serious, as he started to get up.

Tenten quickly jumped up and grabbed a tight hold on his arm, preventing him from going anywhere. "Don't," she pleaded. "If I wanted revenge, I can do it myself."

One look into her assuring brown eyes and all the darkness in his aura seemed to fade away from him. He let out a deep sigh and sat down. She did the same.

"I hate to hear about Hinata," he finally said.

"I just don't have any idea what I can do. Everything I suggest, she pushes away," she vented.

"You just have to push it more, you can't give it up yet, or," the tall senior started to suggest, but trailed off.

"Or what?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe a boyfriend would do her some good," he laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

Tenten smiled. "She has Kiba wrapped around her finger, I'm sure someone like him or Naruto would be good for her."

Itachi shook his head no. "I was thinking more along the lines of my little bro," he said in all seriousness.

"Sasuke?" She nearly yelled at the suggestion.

"Don't look so disgusted at the idea now," he joked, referring to the deeply embedded scowl on her face. "I think someone like him is more suited for her."

"B-But there's Sakura and she and-and," she stuttered in total rejection of the idea; and then it her. "Wait, you only suggested such a thing so you can have Sakura to yourself!"

His shoulders rose up a bit, as if she caught him off guard. Such an elusive moment of vulnerability was kind of cute, causing Tenten to smirk.

"Well, I guess that's a perk, but not what I was going for, honest," he defended. "I mean, Sasuke went through some difficult times too, and even he has some healing to do. Sakura isn't going to be able to provide that for him, but I have a feeling that Hinata would be as good for him as he would be for her."

"There you go about your little brother again," she sighed. "I guess they would look kind of nice together," she relented.

He smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me? I promise that this will work and that Hinata will be happy, Sakura and Sasuke are just selfish side perks," he swore soberly.

She bit the inside of her lip and thought of the SS choker she wore around her neck. Sakura's happiness or Hinata's? Hinata seemed to be in much more dire need and Itachi seemed so sure of himself.

"Fine, but how is this going to work?" She caved.

"Are you free Sunday? We can go on a double date, I'll bring Sasuke and you bring Hinata," he suggested with a killer smile.

She sighed again, "It's a date."


	11. Party

SKANK

A/N: There's so much I want to cram into this story it's not even funny. Shit's about to get crazy.

* * *

On the bus ride to Suna High School for the football game, Tenten had Hinata paint a white mask over her eyes, and green and white stripes on her arms to hide the bruises. Luckily for her, this was one of the biggest games of the year next to the homecoming game. Konoha and Suna had a long standing rivalry in football, so the extra school spirit wasn't anything odd.

The visitor's stands were overcrowded with Konoha supporters. Tenten easily spotted Naruto and Deidara's blond hair standing with the rest of the guys who whistled and waved in her direction. She waved back and went over to the cheerleaders who were warming up before the kick-off. As her friends were stretching, she looked over to the home side of the field where the stands were just as full. Suna's cheerleading squad seemed to be sending death glares in the Konoha section, particularly Tenten in her less than modest mascot uniform, compared to their typical guy in a big headed raccoon suit costume wearing a jersey.

Suddenly, the opposing team's squad seemed to be getting closer. Sure enough, a tall, gorgeous blonde with green eyes, probably the head cheerleader, approached Tenten with her squad behind her. The Konoha squad stopped their warm-ups and stood strong behind their mascot.

"Don't think you're gonna distract our team from winning the game by jumping around like the bunch of whores you are," the blonde spoke, with an annoying smirk on her face.

"Like at least our mascot is hot, unlike yours who is so hideous you have to like hide her in that gaudy raccoon suit," Sakura retorted as she came up next to Tenten.

"What'd that bitch say?" Suna's mascot sneered, coming up to the front.

"Why don't you take your squad back to the loser's side?" Tenten taunted without letting any emotion slip on to her face or into her voice.

Suna's head cheerleader scoffed, "Let's see you talk big after we win the game tonight, slut."

"Skank," Tenten corrected.

"What?"

"I'm not a slut, I'm a skank," the fox mascot said proudly, Sakura was practically beaming.

The opposing team looked rather confused, but not for long. A loud, screaming voice was heard across the football field. "Temari, get your ass and the squad back over here now! You're going to get us disqualified!"

The head cheerleader, Temari, groaned, and then shot a haughty look back at the Konoha squad. "Later, sluts."

When the Suna girls were out of earshot, Tenten groaned, "What a bitch. Who the hell does she think she is?"

"She's just bitter because Konoha like kicked Suna's ass last year," Sakura explained.

"And she's Shikamaru's ex," Ino piped up.

"Oh," Sakura paused, "Say what? How on earth did that loser like score her and you?"

"Hey!" The blonde pouted at the insult to her secret boyfriend.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

The game was pathetic, to say the least. Konoha completely raped Suna, 49 to 6. Konoha High supporters almost started to cheer on Suna's team to score so that maybe it would add some excitement to the game. Nevertheless, it was a victory against a rival and all the people on the visitor's side stormed the field in celebration.

After being lifted onto random football players' shoulders for victory photos, Tenten got in line to shake hands with the other team. She got a few numbers slipped into her hand and winks from the Suna football team, despite their loss, and got more and more nervous as she saw the cheerleaders getter closer. Some of the girls refused to shake her hand, which she made snide remarks about maturity, but to her surprise, Temari actually shook her hand. The girls seemed to exchange looks of respect in their encounter. They would later become friends on Facespace.

Although the festivity on the field was exciting, the real celebration was later on at the Inuzuka mansion. The sisters cleaned up and changed out of their uniforms, Ino in a daring True Religion hot pink cheetah-print mini skirt and a wife beater, Hinata in a Haute Hippie sequined skirt and cream cardigan, Sakura in a gorgeous red Helmut Lang halter top and denim cut-offs, and Tenten in black cigarette skinny jeans with a bustier top by Alice + Olivia. The brunette's bruises weren't as glowingly intense like earlier in the day and with some make-up and loose curls, were almost negligible.

"Let the party start!" Sakura cheered as she waltzed into the gigantic house, the other girls in tow.

The beer pong table was already set up, bottles and bottles of liquor were set up on the island in the kitchen, and the doors opened up to the back patio and pool where all the stoners were already doing what they do best.

Hinata was instantly attacked in big slobbery kisses by Kiba's huge dog, Akamaru. The owner quickly came over to greet the girls. Ino went off to hang out back with the stoners and Sakura pulled Tenten away so Hinata and Kiba could be alone. The pink haired girl looped her arm around Tenten's and dragged her off to go find Sasuke. While the tall brunette wasn't in the mood to play wingman, she figured Itachi would be nearby his brother and they could discuss their Sunday "date" plans.

"Oh my god, there he is! Like go over there and warm him up so I don't look like I'm trying so hard," Sakura squealed and pushed her tall friend over to when Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, and some other guy were standing.

Tenten rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly, but put on a smile as she made her way over to the guys. She first noticed the guy she didn't know. He was tall, very tall and had funky blue hair and odd golden eyes, but there was something about him that made Tenten think, "I could easily go crazy over this guy."

"Hey, I was just bragging about how I get to take you out on Sunday," Itachi greeted and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes again, but with a smile and slight giggle. "You're such a loser," she teased and poked him in the side with her elbow, earning some smirks and an "Ow!" from Itachi. Her gaze wondered to the tall blue haired guy, who met her stare with golden eyes that made her heart jump.

"Oh, let me introduce you two. Tenten, this is an old friend of mine, Kisame," the older Uchiha brother said when he took notice of their eye contact.

"Call me George," Kisame introduced with wink. The tall brunette girl almost melted in her Brian Atwood ankle booties.

This time, it was Itachi's turn to roll his eyes and let out snort through his nose. "Don't mind him, he thinks he's a character from a manga," the dark haired senior advised. However his words might as well have gone in one ear and out the other for all he got from Tenten was a dazed "Mhm."

"Oh my god, Busty! There you are! I was like looking all over the place for you!" Sakura came bursting into the scene with two red plastic cups in hand. She placed one in Tenten's hand and turned around. "Oh, I like didn't see you there Sasuke!"

Tenten took a sip of the drink to refrain from rolling her eyes yet a third time. She was pleasantly surprised with the taste of pulpy orange juice and the warming of her throat from the vodka mixed in it. She was about to take another sip, when Itachi plucked it from her hand.

"Hey!" She pouted, trying to grab it from him.

"This'll get you too drunk, too fast," he reasoned.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" She whined as she stuck her lower lip out at him.

"Let's play beer pong," he suggested and then leaned in closer to her and lowered his voice. "I'll get Sasuke away from Sakura. You go find Hinata so we can get them warmed up for Sunday."

The tall brunette girl bit the inside of her lip, she'd rather stay and talk to Kisame, but she relented and said her "nice to meet you" to the blue haired guy and set off to find Hinata. Her first thought was to look for Kiba, but the boy with the crazy brown hair was nowhere in sight, nor was Hinata.

Next, Tenten checked out back and saw Ino sitting with a guy with dreadlocks and another guy wearing a ratty looking beanie. The blonde girl was about to snort something white, probably cocaine, when Tenten got her attention.

"Have you seen Hinata?" The taller girl asked, eyeing the substance on the table a little warily.

Ino burst out laughing and was obviously higher than a kite already. Her cheetah print bra was hanging out and the whites of her eyes were blazing. Tenten thought about advising her to take a break, but figured the beach bum girl knew what she was doing when it came to her drug intake limit. "Like hell I know. I'm zooted bitch. Z-O-O-T-E-D, zooted!"

The brunette girl sighed, but couldn't help but give a laugh at how stupid her friend sounded. "Whatever, just don't do anything stupid. Keep an eye on her," she told the other kids around and went back inside.

She took one more scope of the all the people on the ground floor with no luck and decided to check upstairs. There were people hanging out on the huge staircase, some passed out, and she could hear someone puking in one of the bathrooms. As she rounded a corner in the hallway, she saw Akamaru whimpering and pawing at a door.

"What is it buddy?" She cooed as she came up to the big furry canine and patted him on the head.

Now, if Tenten had watched any teen movies about with high school parties, American Pie being the perfect example, she would have known to at least knock on the closed upstairs room door at a drinking party. However, even if she was hip with the teen movies, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she thoughtlessly swung open the door.

There was Hinata, skirt up at her waist, cardigan buttons all undone, face pushed down on the bed, feet on the ground with Kiba, naked from the waist below, holding the navy haired girl's head down and thrusting in and out of her vigorously from behind. Hinata was letting out little cries in pleasure and her make-up was sweat-smeared across her cheeks. However, the two noticed they were not alone.

The best Tenten could do was gape, and she did for at least 10 seconds. She stared at them, they stared back, all with horrified looks on their faces. When she finally came to her senses, the tall brunette girl made a garbled apology and quickly backed out and shut the door.

As soon as the door handed clicked, a wave of thoughts, questions, and emotions flooded over Tenten sounding something along the lines of, _"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. What the fuck was that? Well they were clearly having sex; more like straight up FUCKING. What the hell? This makes no fucking sense. There's no way Sakura and Ino know about this. Should I tell them? I should. No, I shouldn't. Jesus Christ, this is so fucking weird. This screws up the plans to set her up with Sasuke. Fuck, Sunday is going to be so weird now. EVERYTHING is going to be so weird now. Were Hinata's boobs always that big? They're bigger than mine! Shit, no, something is NOT right."_

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that she had made her way all the way down stairs and was just aimlessly walking throughout the house and all the intoxicated teenagers. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her quickly and forcefully through the partiers. She could see Sakura's head of pink hair leading the way to the back deck.

"Busty, where were you? I like need your help desperately. Ino is tripping like uber-bad," she explained as they rushed past a snogging couple.

"Shit," the brunette cursed, dreading the mess she knew she was about to encounter.

They got outside just in time. Ino was sitting on the steps in the pool, missing her shirt, shaking, and crying her eyes out. Tenten cringed at the sight of the blonde girl pretty much bathing in her own puke. She wondered why the hell no one was trying to help her and looked around to see the stoners fighting with each other, laughing uncontrollably, and the rest just sitting around being completely useless and brain dead.

"Ino, baby, come on, let's get you out of here," Sakura approached her friend gently and looped an arm underneath the messed up girl's armpit, Tenten followed suit. She was amazed at how calm the pink haired girl was acting.

As the two nearly sober girls pulled their blonde friend out of the pool, she started sob-screaming hysterically. "They're coming for us! I'm never going to be happy again! You don't understand!" Ino cried out while struggling against her friends' hold on her, making her very difficult to deal with. Tenten let her go as she rolled over and started projectile vomiting.

Completely disgusted, the tall brunette girl marched over to the kid with the dreads and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "What the fuck did you let her get into?" She growled.

The dreadlocked boy, completely blazed, smiled and opened his hand to reveal some pills. "Anti-D's and pain killers, you want?"

Something blindly came over Tenten as she used all her strength to swing the stupid kid around and throw him in the pool, hopefully to drown. When she stopped seeing red, she looked back over to Sakura, who was struggling with Ino. The tall girl marched over to them, and hoisted the completely trashed girl up by slinging her arm around her shoulder. Sakura did the same, but wasn't much help because of the major height difference.

The two clear-headed sisters dragged her into the house, not caring about the stares they were getting and the mess they were making. They found a bathroom with a shower and bath and carefully stripped their friend of her vomit and chlorine covered designer clothes and ignored her tripped out banter as they put her in the tub and ran the shower.

After people started crowding the bathroom to see what was going on after hearing Ino's ongoing shrieking, Tenten pushed everyone away and locked the door so it was just her and Sakura cleaning up and trying their best to calm and soothe Ino. The pathetic blonde girl had pretty much thrown up everything in her stomach, but still heaved until a little bile or something would come up. Thankfully, Sakura found a bin for her to puke in, and left it for someone else to clean out later.

Ino kept on crying and babbling about a nonexistent doom. The whole situation completely disturbed Tenten; it was like the blonde girl was possessed by the devil. When she finally calmed down, they pulled her out of the tub and found a bathrobe to dress her in. They helped her to a room where the put her to bed, after removing a semen stained quilt, and placed another bin next to the bed just in case.

"I'll stay with her. You can like go back out to the party if you want," Sakura sighed, looking obviously drained from the situation. The pink haired girl sunk back into a comfy looking arm chair and put her feet up on the matching ottoman.

Tenten didn't hesitate to take her up on the offer. She escaped quickly and felt her SS choker squeezing at her neck in guilt. Sakura was such a good friend for taking care of Ino at her worst, and here Tenten was, setting up another girl with her crush and keeping secrets from her. She needed alcohol, bad.

Seeing the obvious distress on her face, someone grabbed her wrist and lead her to sit down on the couch, where she flopped her face in her palm.

"You alright?" She heard Itachi's voice, the one who had grabbed her.

"I need something to drink, liquor, no beer, please," she requested without lifting her head. Too many things were happening at once for her to handle.

"Here," she heard another voice as a she felt a shot glass being pressed into her free hand. She looked over to see Kisame sitting next to her and offering her the drink. She eyed the golden liquid, decided not to question it and threw it back all the way bottoms up. It tasted worse than cough medicine, but she knew it was strong by the major burning in her cheeks and throat.

"Never had whiskey before?" The blue haired guy smirked at the scowl she had on her face from the flavor.

"Shit's gross," she managed to say as she smacked her lips in disgust. "Gimme another shot."

He laughed and poured her another shot and handed it to her with one of his killer smiles that seemed to grow as he watched her swallow it in one big gulp.

"So what's going on?" Itachi asked as he took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch.

The Kiba and Hinata scene instantly replayed in her head, making her cringe. She set the shot glass down on the coffee table and poured herself another shot with the nearby flask. She held it in her hand, ready to drink it down. "I think our Sunday date plans are ruined," she said.

"Why?" The older Uchiha brother asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously.

She tried to think of the gentlest way to put it without giving it all away, and came up with, "I caught Kiba and Hinata mid-fuck."

"Say what?" Itachi nearly spat out his beer. "Wait, isn't that…not allowed or something?"

Tenten downed the whiskey shot. "Completely," she answered as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "And I am completely and utterly perplexed," she said in mock sophistication.

"Shit, this makes Sunday difficult," the dark haired senior sighed and chugged that last of his beer.

"So we're still going through with it though?" She questioned.

"We have to try, Hinata needs help and she's not going to find it by fucking Kiba," he reasoned. "Was she fucking him or was he fucking her?"

She didn't even have to think to answer. "He was fucking her. Kiba was definitely doing the fucking."

"How so?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like missionary, doggie style, that would seem to suit him the most," Itachi sniggered.

Not all too familiar with anything sexual other than a porno Sakura sent her once, she hesitated to answer. "Well it was like… from behind but," the suddenly an idea popped into her alcohol affected mind, "Actually, Kisame, can you help me out?" Her inner-self was smirking and giggling uncontrollably.

"Why sure, my dear," he graciously agreed.

The two of them stood up. "Now put your head on the couch like…there!" Tenten instructed and laughed uncontrollably as he did what he was told. "Alright now move your arms….like this and then spread your feet a bit." By now she could hardly stand she was laughing so hard. With Kisame in Hinata's position, she then did her best to mock Kiba's, which gained a lot of stares and caused her to laugh even more at the attention they were getting.

After she calmed down enough to speak, she said to Itachi, "They were like this."

Itachi had his hands over his face to hide an all too ridiculous look of amusement. When the grin finally washed off, he removed his hands and observed, "Well, he is definitely dominating. Was his hand really on her head…like that?" He asked, the feeling of wanting to laugh coming over him again, eying the way Tenten was pushing down on Kisame's head.

"As far as I remember yes," she replied leaning over to look at the blue haired guy's face, who gave her a playful death glare and a smirk.

"And was his hand there on her hip?" He inquired, seeming to be thoroughly analyzing the two, despite the humor of it.

Tenten looked down at her left hand resting on Kisame's hip. He was a lot taller, so his butt was up at her bellybutton. "Actually it was more like…here," she corrected as she moved her hand up to his ribcage and grabbed on.

"Ow, watch it now," Kisame winced.

"Sorr-"

And then it hit her. She let go and took a step back and then looked over to Itachi, who had a disgusted look on his face. When she saw the look on his face, she knew for sure. It was like all the alcohol drained from her body immediately. She made a run for the stairs, Itachi quickly got up to follow her and Kisame tagged along since he was starting to get a clue as to what was going on. Tenten's thoughts raced as she made her way to the bedroom that she had barged into earlier. _"Her clothes weren't on because she looked nice in them, they were on because it was convenient. Her cardigan wasn't unbuttoned, it was ripped opened. Her make-up wasn't sweat-smeared, it was tear-smeared. Those weren't cries in pleasure, they were cries for help! How could I be so fucking stupid? What else did I miss? I'm such a shitty friend."_

She found the bedroom, Akamaru still outside, and burst in yet again with the two older guys behind her. Hinata was laying on the bed on her side, facing away from Kiba, dried tear tracks on her face, and her cardigan still open. Kiba was sitting on the other side of the bed, facing the wall, straightening out his shirt with a joint held in his teeth. They both looked startled at the intrusion.

Itachi rushed past Tenten and grabbed Kiba by the shirt and threw him against the wall. Kisame went in behind him for support. She had never heard or seen or even imagined Itachi getting so infuriated as she saw him slamming the younger brunette boy harder into the wall and listened to his string of curses and threats, not caring about the ruckus it made.

Hinata had jumped off the bed and out of the way by then. She stood in the corner terrified, shaking, and tears threatening to fall. Akamaru trotted over to the navy haired girl and stood in front of her protectively. Once she was shaken out of the shock of Itachi's rage, she went over to Hinata and started re-buttoning the trembling girl's cardigan for her. The tall brunette girl tried to pull Hinata out of the room, but the smaller girl fell to her knees.

"STOP!" She wailed. "STOP! STOP IT! STOP!"

The rage seemed to slowly drain out of Itachi, but he still kept a tight hold on Kiba, who was almost unconscious. The room went quiet and all that could be heard were Hinata's sobs.

"P-P-P-Please d-d-on't….. I-I-I c-can't….n-n-n-one c-can…p-please…no…I-I-" She choked.

Like with Ino, Tenten took Hinata's arm and looped it around her neck to hoist her up. As she was leaving the room she said in a solemn voice, "Make it so he can never show his face in public, ever." Akamaru followed the girls out, and Tenten shut the door. Loud thumping and banging could be heard as she dragged the other girl into the upstairs bathroom. She sat Hinata down on the toilet lid while she closed and locked the door.

"Tell me the truth."

The tall brunette girl pulled a washcloth off the towel rack and ran it under the sink. She handed it to Hinata, who started to wipe her eyes and face.

"I-I-I….I mean…My f-f-father d-doesn't really hit me. I-I couldn't l-let y-you…anyone kn-know that I…I was b-breaking the biggest r-r-rule. I-In truth, m-my father d-doesn't n-notice me a-at all. I-I wish he did, th-that's why I…I d-do what I do t-to get ahead in school. When…When I was s-struggling wi-with this, K-Kiba-kun…Kiba-kun, h-he was there f-for m-me. He h-helped me. He…He was so…so k-kind to me…s-so I-I t-t-told him e-everything. H-H-He w-was so…understanding and…s-sweet about it. Th-Then…one day he…he…s-started t-to…th-threaten t-to t-tell a-all m-m-my secrets. S-So th-that's when our…r-relationship s-started. Th-The n-night N-Neji went t-to your house, I w-was here, n-not at a…t-teacher's. I-I-I t-trusted h-h-him so-so m-m-much! When h-he wasn't c-c-cruel, h-he w-was so kind a-a-and f-funny. I-It's l-l-like th-there's t-two different K-Kiba-kun's. He-He m-must b-b-be s-sick! Th-The r-real Kiba-kun w-wouldn't h-h-have d-done this! H-He's s-sick. I-I-I should h-h-help h-him. H-He w-was s-so k-kind b-before…I-I m-must…"

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled and grabbed the smaller girl by the shoulders. "Everything you saw, everything you experienced is the real Kiba. No matter how sweet, how kind, how funny he may seem, he still has that dark side to him. Frankly anyone with a dark side like that is no good."

"Wh-What about I-Itachi-kun?" Hinata sniffled.

"What about him?" The brunette girl replied as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

The clear eyed girl squirmed and bit her bottom lip. "Well, i-it w-was just that, w-well he was k-kinda, y-you know, s-s-scary back there."

Tenten stood there silently. Hinata was right. She thought back to when he confronted her about the bruises earlier that day. However, the brown haired girl assured herself and Hinata that Itachi had an excuse for his actions and that most guys would react in the same manner.

Once she felt that the Hyuuga girl was stable enough, Tenten took her into the room Ino was sleeping in, figuring she would be safest in there. Sakura was passed out in an armchair and didn't even flinch when the girls entered the room. With Hinata settled into bed, the tall girl made her escape back into the hallway that had grown increasingly quieter. Teenagers were sprawled out throughout the house and five times the amount of bottles and red plastic cups scattered about.

No longer having to play the motherly role, Tenten felt the alcohol creep back into her brain. She absent mindedly took of her high heeled shoes and wobbled her way over to a couch and plopped herself down with a loud sigh. She really felt the SS choker squeezing at her neck. It was suffocating. She could feel it constricting around her pulse to the point where every heartbeat made her want to gag. Without second thought, she sloppily reached behind her neck, undid the choker and let it fall into her cleavage where she fished it out and stared at it in her palm.

"It's not going to explode no matter how hard you stare at it," came a voice from above.

The brunette looked up at the source of the voice. A smile graced her lips as her big brown eyes settled on a toothy smile and electric blue hair.

"I'm obviously trying to melt it with my laser vision," she joked back with a playful smirk.

"Ahh, I knew there was something paralyzing about those eyes of yours," he shot back smoothly as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

Tenten giggled, the alcohol was only making it easier for her to fall for his smooth charm. "Very charming…George was it?"

He smiled suavely at her, "I know. I'm adorable. May I have the pleasure of calling you Caroline?"

She stared at him for a few long moments, wondering if the alcohol was making her completely retarded. His strangeness confused her but drew her in more. "S-Sure," she stuttered, not entirely sure what she was agreeing too.

The grin on his face was nearly Cheshire. His perfectly straight and bleached teeth could be seen from space. He stood up at his towering height and straightened out his pants. "Well now, my life is complete!" He announced to no one in particular. Tenten looked up at him with confused eyes but a smile on her lips.

The tall man looked into her eyes and extended his hand to her. "Let's get out of here, Caroline dear."

She was about to place her hand in his when she suddenly came to her senses a bit and found herself blushing a deep shade of red. "Uh, l-let me go check on the girls first," she stuttered out and rushed passed him, heart pounding, to the room where all her friends lay passed out.

She could feel him trailing after her slowly as she approached the door in the hallway and gently turned the knob and pushed it open. Ino and Hinata were sleeping soundly in the bed. Tenten turned her head to Sakura in the arm chair and widened her eyes at the sight. Sakura was passed out as well, but with a visitor. Itachi had just placed a blanket over her and was now playing with a strand of rose hair. He glanced up at Tenten and smiled at her. He put his index finger up to lips and sent her a light wink.

Tenten flushed a light pink and was stunned for a moment. The love and tenderness she witnessed was chilling. She simply nodded her head towards him and slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. When she heard it click shut, she leaned her back against and took in a deep breath, as if she forgot to breathe.

"Ready?"

The brown haired girl snapped her eyes upwards at Kisame looming over her. She pushed herself off the door and looped a slender arm around his. A small smile played on her lips as she started to walk towards the front of the mansion.

"Let's go."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Paradise Kiss.


End file.
